Order of Eostia
by DreamWeaverGod
Summary: A thousand years have passed and a young king now sits on the throne of the Order Empire. And yet...his destiny does not lie in Inamorta, but a land called Eostia. A land filled with the same as his a thousand years ago...War. OC X HAREM!
1. Chapter 0-Trailer

**Hello guys and welcome to my new Crossover story!...okay...now I'm just adding more and more things to worry about...But to hell with it! Now...this is a Crossover to a familiar flash game to all former flash gamers and present ones if you have encountered. All in all ya guys could say that Stick War is a childhood game. Now I wish to start AND this is only a TRAILER so yeah...go nuts.**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

"A thousand years ago, in the land of Inamorta. A land once scarred with blood and war." An old man's voice said as the scene shows a village burning with bodies littered on the ground, blood seeping through every body.

The scene changes with a man wearing a crown shaking hands with an old Magikill wearing an old robe and a wizard hat, his beard reaching to his knees, a smile was revealed underneath his thick beard. "But now, peace has settled in the land."

"Grudges, struggles, and war these are now no more." Shows a Spearton and a Swordwrath having a duel to the death, only to vanish and be replaced with the two of them drinking in a tavern.

"However, none will ever forget the struggle of war and conflict. Even if they swore their loyalty to the Order Empire." Shows a Swordwrath kneeling to the first king of the Order Empire. Tears showing on his face for the forgiveness of his people.

"We were once divided into many nations." Shows the map of Inamorta.

"The Archidons, whose arrows shall block the sun that only darkness can be seen." Shows a row of Archidons firing at a charging army.

"The Swordwrath, forging blades so sharp that limbs will shiver at mere sight." Shows men carrying newly forged swords and many others still crafting more.

"The Magikill, whose magic shall cause death and destruction in every step that they take." Shows a Magikill reading a book before grabbing his staff and casting a spell.

"The Speartons, warriors who are born to die, but not before the enemy." Shows a Spearton calmly walking towards a group of rebel Swordwrath.

"The Giants, slow, strong, stupid, and yet, time and time they have proven their loyalty. Once treated as slaves, now treated as equals." Shows a Giant with a club on its right smashing right into a horde of Crawlers, on his left shoulder is an Archidon firing at the horde.

"The Shadowrath, people reborn in the shadows, these are the ones that can win a battle, even before it started." Shows a Shadowrath jumping tree to tree before striking at the enemy from above.

"The Merics, people who only desire peace, yet at the same time pacifists who are the pillars of support." Shows a female Meric with beautiful golden hair with blue eyes healing an injured Spearton.

"The Albatross, people who soar through the sky and rain death on those below." Shows an Albatross flying through the skies before pointing his crossbow at the screen before shooting.

"After the war with the Chaos Empire and the defeat of Medusa, the people of the Order Empire live in peace and harmony. Although the remnants are few. Their Marrowkai still lurk inside the shadows." Shows a Marrowkai walking inside a cave only for the cave to be invaded by a team of Shadowrath.

"Three decades have passed and the Order Empire has gained new allies." Shows the king meeting up with a winged man who shakes his hand.

"The Eclipsors, former Archidons who mutated after travelling so long in Chaos lands. Most of them died during the war between Order and Chaos, however, some of them still live and they were the ones who do not wish to fight." Shows the Eclipsor leader taking flight with his people to speak of the good news.

"After many years, the land of Inamorta has prospered. The people live peacefully. The first king has been dead for a thousand years and yet everyone still remembers him."

"His descendants have lived and died, all have been recorded in our history"

"The first king's conquest is a story so great that bards wrote songs and poetry." The old voice stated, but a new voice, a woman's voice replaced him.

"But what about our dear husband?"

"Yes, the story of the saviour of Eostia."

"The Order of Eostia."

 **AND CUT! Thanks for reading! I will post the first chapter in a week or two. So for now cya later ladies and gents!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 1-The Rise

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 1 of Order of Eostia. Now thanks for the 6 wonderful reviewers, John092, edboy4926, cruiser221, Enriks D8, Perseus12, and Storm Battalion 11. Now I did get 1 flame from someone that I will not mention in fear of having a witch hunt. Now thanks for the views, faves, and follows, also to those who want a notification on whether I have updated or not, follow me or this story…and trust me…I just found out a couple of days ago.**

 **Now I WILL also add a character from 1 anime…and yes, only 1 anime…hopefully.**

 **Now without further ado, enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

 **Chapter 1-The Rise**

"Presenting, the new King! His majesty, Adonis of the Order Empire!" The twin gates opened as a 19 year old teen walked on the red carpet laying on the floor. He has black hair that reaches to his nape, red eyes, and a small but noticeable scar just below his right eye. His built is lean, however, despite his body, he is a strong fighter. He wears a fine red cloak, black leather shoes, and all sorts of white clothing worthy for a King.

He walked forward with a straight face as he stared at the throne. His throne. All around him are his friends, companions, and trainers, all of them having proud smiles. One in particular, is really proud of him. The same red eyes looked at him with fondness as she rested her hands on her red silky dress.

Her long black hair swayed with her as she turned to the crowd. Already, she is imagining what the cooks are cooking. She almost salivated at the thought. However, she has a reputation to uphold. And that is her face as the princess of the Order Empire. She remained calm as she covered her mouth with her handkerchief.

She smiled fondly as he turned and slowly sat on the throne. Immediately, everyone kneeled as they all said one phrase.

 **(AN: I'll give you guys to guess who that is…its easy.)**

 **"All hail King Adonis!"**

Adonis looked at his loyal subject, his people with a smile as he raised his hand and said one word. "Stand."

He eyed everyone as he stood up. "My loyal subjects, my people, my friends and family. I thank you for seeing me on this glorious day, I have come a long way, and yet I…We still have ways to go. I say this because we all have our flaws. Those who truly know me, know this fact." He stopped as he took a calm breathe to calm his nerves. "All of us, we are not perfect. I am not perfect." A few look up to him in disbelief. "However, I do promise this I will do my upmost best to follow what my father has done in the past." All of the people who knew the deceased King looked at him with smiles. "We are to remain together as one. We will protect each other from harm. And I, Adonis, the 17th King of the Order Empire promise this in my name. I will protect you all!"

All remained silent. But someone clapped, followed by another, and another, until all clap and cheer at their new King.

The sister looked at Adonis with a small smile.

"Good job, brother."

 _Palace, three hours later_

Adonis sighed as he drank some wine. Its been three hours after his crowning ceremony, now he is celebrating it with a feast. All around him, nobles congratulated him, some are appreciated and some are not. Why? Because of the snobs that want to marry his younger sister. Yes, ever since his sister was born, many nobles saw this as a chance to ascend and gain more power. They try to gain his good side through compliments and gifts. That he will never tolerate. However, some nobles have their personal armies. Although most are small, they still hold value.

"Ah your majesty, how are you?" Adonis smiled as he looked at his caretaker and his mentors. In front of him is an old man with white hair and beard. Each as long as an arm. He wore a fine robe with some signs of dust from his experimentations if some slight smudges from his clothes mean anything. Behind him are two men. Each one with proud grins on their faces. The first one has an orange hair with having his beard shaved but still shows signs of more beard growing. The second has a wide beard reaching up to his neck, he has black hair with an eyepatch on his left eye. Both of them wearing rich and clean clothes. But it is obvious that their wives chose it for them.

"Kaldir, Diamatrus, Tarnas. It is good to see you." He greeted them with a strained smile. Chuckling, Kaldir stroked his beard. "Hoh? It seems that our majesty is quite…uncomfortable no?" Both Diamatrus and Tarnas chuckled as Adonis looked to the side with a red face.

"Can you blame me? This is too hot. And these clothes are a bit itchy." Kaldir nodded as he closed his eyes. "Well you did get that from your mother. She always hates fancy clothing, however, she did get over that attitude." Adonis took a sip of his wine as he walked with Kaldir, while Diamatrus and Tarnas went off to eat.

"Yeah, mother always did tell me that before she met father." Kaldir nodded as he looked at Adonis's sister chatting with a beautiful blond haired woman. "You also got your father's mouth, while both you and your sister got your mother's hair and eyes." Adonis chuckled as he saw his sister forcing herself to slowly eat some food. Kaldir looked at where Adonis was looking and gave a snicker. "Your sister certainly got her appetite from your mother." Adonis nodded as he put his empty glass of wine to a table. "Yes, but she also got father's patience." Kaldir laughed as he wiped a tear. "Your parents are always the polar opposite in every way."

Adonis smiled as he closed his eyes. "Yes, you did tell me that mother came from a commoner's family." He said as he saw some noblemen approaching his sister only to be cut off by Tarnas and Diamatrus. Both of them glaring at the nobles. His sister, unaware of the commotion, continued eating and chatting with the blond haired woman.

"Also, Kaldir, how are the Giants?" Kaldir nodded as he motioned Adonis to follow him to the balcony. Once they reached the balcony, Kaldir summoned his staff. "Ooh, walking without my staff sure does tire me out." Adonis chuckled as he leaned on the entrance. "Your majesty, right now they have chosen their representative, it is Jack Rockfist." Adonis gave a proud grin as he looked at Kaldir. "So Jack became the leader? Good, unlike the last leader, Jack wouldn't do anything to cause trouble." Kaldir nodded as he remembered the power struggle between the tribes of Rockfist and Club Head. "As always, the Giants' way of choosing a new leader is always brutal." Adonis nodded as he crossed his arms. "But with Jack in the way, I doubt any more trouble from outcast tribe members will occur from now on. Besides, Jack has told me that he will unite all Giant tribes. I won't be surprised if I give him the rank of a duke or at least give him a title as a noble." Kaldir looked at Adonis, surprise evident on his face even if it is blocked by his beard and thick eyebrows. Adonis saw this and laughed. "Relax, Jack would not care about any title. I know him since I was a child to know what he likes and what he doesn't like. Besides, he hates most nobles." Kaldir nodded slowly as he cleared his throat. "Yes, is it because of some who still see his people as beasts?" Adonis nodded with anger clear in his eyes.

"I hate it. Those nobles think that the Giants are nothing more than animals waiting to be claimed." Adonis clenched his fists as he grit his teeth. "I want equality. That is why I worked hard to be King." Kaldir nodded as he stroked his beard before walking past Adonis.

"Well your majesty, I shall depart now. I still have to predict the future of our Empire." Adonis chuckled at the groaning man. "It takes a long time to predict the future. Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Kaldir chuckled as he straightened his back. "I humbly decline your majesty. Besides, I must begin now, predicting the future will take some time, perhaps days, months, or quite rarely years. It all depends on how big the future will be."

 _5 months later_

Adonis marched with a small army behind him. Yesterday, he received a troubling message. One that made his blood go cold.

A cave full of Marrowkai, Undead, and Crawlers. The message also contained casualties.

37 dead Shadowraths…none died from the remnants of the Chaos Empire. From what the survivor said, a Marrowkai killed 10 before they even noticed him. And they were also doing a ritual. One that made Adonis uneasy.

'I just hope that we make it on time.' Adonis thought as he gripped the reins of the horse he was riding. A hand made its way to his shoulder as he grit his teeth. He wore a silver chainmail with silver shoulder pads.

"Adonis, are you alright?" A soft melodic voice asked him as he faced a beautiful blonde haired woman with blue eyes. She wore the normal clothing of all Merics , except hers was pure white with blue linings making her the representative of all Merics.

Adonis shook his head as he sighed. "I'm worried…and scared." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. "But…I also want to end this, Natalia." Natalia only listened as she rode just beside him. "From what the report said, there are only a few Marrowkais, and a lot of Undead and Crawlers. And knowing that there is currently a ritual happening right now…it makes me uneasy." Adonis finished as he took a deep breathe and looked at his sword by his hip and his spear on his back.

His sword is made of steel. It has a long blade with serrated edges, its hilt is shaped to wings of a bird, the handle is golden with a couple of gems imbedded on both wings. His spear is golden, the sharp tip forming a long triangle and its handle is also made of gold, but it is enchanted by Kaldir to weigh like all normal spears to make the spear light, and only to him.

"Then why did you come?" Adonis smiled as he gave Natalia a nervous smile. "If a King doesn't lead, then how will his followers follow?" Natalia gave a soft giggle as she held her mouth. "I don't know how I came up with that phrase…it just appeared on my mind you know?" Adonis said with a small grin as he looked ahead, only to stop and raise his hand to stop his small army.

There, in front of them, is a dark cave. Adonis and his men could not see it, but both Adonis and Natalia felt the dark magic increasing every second. Adonis wiped a cold sweat as he got off his horse.

Adonis looked at his men as he took his shield from the side of his horse. His shield is golden as a sword and a spear is shown, both crossing over each other.

He faced his men as he took a deep breathe. "Men! Hear me!" The soldiers looked at Adonis with absolute loyalty burning inside their eyes. "The time has come once again to face the threat known as the Remnants of the Chaos Empire. This battle will be hard, even if we outnumber them, remember! Thirty seven died from engaging our enemy. Do not underestimate our foes and you shall live! If this is the last of the remnants, then good riddance! We will rid Inamorta of our enemies once and for all! And I will say this! Some of us will die. I know, and you all know that in war, death is inevitable. So I say this! Do your best! And come back home alive!" A chorus of cheers sounded from the speech as the Speartons begin to stomp their right foot on the ground, while the Swordwraths and Archidons cheered while raising their weapons.

The Merics remain silent, but they all have smiles on their faces while some pray.

Natalia smiled as she faced the cave with Adonis. Adonis took his spear and shield as he began to march. "March with me!" The small army marched with pride and loyalty as they raised and brandished their weapons.

Every step that Adonis took made him feel the cold dark magic inside the cave. He almost felt sick of it. In the outside, it looked like a regular cave. But on the inside, everyone can clearly smell the rotten flesh from the Undead, the feeling of death at every corner made everyone tighten their grips on their weapons.

An Archidon near Adonis quickly approached his King. He held his shoulder as he looked on ahead. Adonis, seeing this held his hand out for the army to stop. The Archidon closed his eyes as he listened to his surroundings.

Adonis turned to look at every corner, every stone. The Archidon, with still closed eyes, focused his sense of hearing as he quietly took an arrow. Then, a quiet but sudden crawl forced him to open his eyes and quickly sweat.

"From above!"

Adonis quickly looked up and saw many red glowing eyes glaring at him and his men. Acting quickly, Adonis ordered only one thing to save him and his troops.

"Speartons! Shields!" The Speartons raised their shields to cover their heads. All of the creatures on the ceiling suddenly screeched, signaling the others to attack. Adonis quickly looked at the army of Swordwraths, Archidons, and Merics. "The rest retreat to the outside!" He then quickly went over to the Archidon and raised his shield to block a Crawler from killing him. The Crawler screeched as it tried to reach out for its prey, but Adonis quickly ended it with a spear on its face. Some Crawlers looked at Adonis and the Archidon with hungry eyes.

They quickly surrounded the two forcing Adonis to get into a defensive position while the Archidon provided supporting fire. Their claws at ready, they quickly charged at the King. Others jumped, others just charged blindly. Their charge however was stopped as Adonis bashed his shield against the first Crawler, he then swung his spear to the right causing a few to collide against each other.

The Archidon quickly took two arrows and shot two Crawlers that tried to attack Adonis while his guard was down. They were outnumbered, but they were holding.

A few Speartons looked at their King and their companion and nodded towards themselves. They all aimed their spears towards the incoming Crawlers and as one, they threw it. The result was impaled corpses of Crawlers.

Seeing this as a chance, Adonis nodded towards the Archidon and retreated towards the shield wall.

After reaching the safety behind the shield wall, Adonis sighed as he sat down rather suddenly. Natalia, who saw this, quickly went ti her King. She then proceeded to check for any wounds like any Meric. Seeing only a few bruises, she sighed as she reached for her staff and began mending the bruises.

With the soothing magic, Adonis managed to relax as he looked at the shield wall successfully holding back the horde of Crawlers.

"What now my King?" Natalia asked as Adonis stood up. "For now, we wait. The shield wall will hold against those Crawlers. Once we kill all those Crawlers we advance." Natalia nodded as she left with her sisters to heal other warriors.

 _3 minutes later_

Crawlers are weak, but they make up for it with numbers. The Speartons only sustained a few injuries, which was quickly and easily healed by the Merics.

After a few moments of rest, the army pushed through, everyone celebrated a bit for the victory. However, Natalia was even more worried, Crawlers are known to be quite intelligent, so it was strange that even with their numbers dwindling so quickly to the arrows and spears, they still continue attacking, striking only shields, legs, and the occassional hand or arm.

But she quickly dismissed those thought and questions and answer them later. She still has a job to do, and so does Adonis and her sisters.

 _Half a day later_

As Adonis and his forces venture deeper into the cave and with more and more creatures they fought, they begin to tire, the only thing left to keep his forces going are the remaining stamina they have left and the will to see a free Inamorta from the remnants of Chaos.

They march without almost any rest. And Adonis can tell, they are getting near. The dark magic is now showing though dark auras coming from the direction they were marching towards to. Adonis wiped some sweat off his face as he saw a chamber with light.

Entering the chamber, Adonis saw many Undead just below him. He looked around and found a slope blocked by a small body of Undead.

 **"Is mak zelafal..."** A dark voice chanted as Adonis widened his eyes and saw three Marrowkai forming a circle while doing motions with their skeletal hands. They were hidden on the far side of the chamber, too far away for the Archidons to fire at.

Adonis quickly scanned all around him as he looked at every possible place that will help him get the advantage. They have the higher ground, something that will help him keep casualties on his side to be hopefully nonexistent. The Archidons can help, but their arrows are few and he can see a couple of Undead holding their bloody intestines, ready to throw the poisonous guts at whoever is in their sights.

Out of all his men, his Swordwraths are the least exhausted due to them being the last line of defence for the Archidons if the Speartons were to fall. But he wouldn't send them to charge their blindly, it would be suicide. A bloodbath on his side.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. For one more time, one more time that he will have to put the Speartons on the frontline. It was the only way to keep casualties at minimum.

Nodding to himself, he quietly went back to tell his plans to his men.

 _4 minutes later_

The Speartons, with their heavy armor and weapons prepare themselves to charge towards the slope to gain control of the only way up and down the chamber, the Archidons, even with few arrows in their quivers, will provide covering fire as much as they cann the Swordwraths will remain between the Speartons and the Archidons, and the Merics are ready to heal anyone.

Adonis gripped his spear tightly as he glared at the Marrowkais. With a deep breathe he shouted one word that commences the attack. "Charge!" The Speartons roared as they charged and killed a few lone Undead that blocked their way. The Archidons quickly fired their arrows all at once. Most of the Archidons aimed for the Undead that will throw their intestines as to prevent the poisoning of their companions.

The Undead, alarmed by the army, quickly, in their opinion, charged to the shields, banging and scratching at the object that blocks their way towards the flesh that they want to relish in eating. The Speartons grunt as they held off the growing number of Undead with their shields, some being pushed back a bit due to the combined strength of the horde of the dead.

With each thrust of a spear, each Undead finally becomes dead. However, what Adonis missed was something that he never imagined...some of the Undead are recently turned, and some of those still have the strength of when they were still alive.

Adonis cursed as he saw the Speartons being pushed back. Then, out of the corner of his right eye, he didn't notice an Undead that will turn the tables.

With a roar, the Undead rose from the wall and began lumbering towards the Speartons, and it was something that Adonis feared...an Undead Giant.

Acting quickly, Adonis took his spear and aimed at the Undead Giant's head. The Archidons, seeing this, quickly fired their arrows at the lumbering Dead. This in turn caused some of the Undead to throw their intestines at the Archidons.

Some missed, but those who were unlucky...

"Aaaagh! It burns!" An Archidon cried as the blood and poison spread through his skin, a fellow Archidon quickly took his arm before he fell and pulled him back. A Meric, forcing herself to run despite her legs' protest brought up her staff and began healing the poisoned Archidon.

"Speartons!" The Speartons roared as the Speartons from the back readied their spears. "Ho!" They all roared as one as the Undead Giant raised its arms to crush the Speartons.

The Spears all soared through the air. Most of them hitting onpy the torso. But one managed to reach the forehead causing it to stop and lower its arms. However, in the end, the shield wall was bound to fall.

The now dead Undead giant fell forward causing some of the Speartons to panic. Adonis's eyes widened as he unsheathed his sword. "Speartons! Retreat!" The Speartons did as they told, however, as soon as the Giant fell a few stumbled as the impact caused some to lose their balance and fall.

A Spearton shaked his head, only to feel dread as an Undead managed to lounge at him. He struggled as the Undead tried to take a bite out of him, others slowly approached, causing the Spearton to panic as he pushed his thumbs to his attacker's eyes.

"Men! To me!"

Suddenly, the Undead attacking the Spearton got decapitated as all around him, his companions and brothers-in-arms charged towards the horde of Undead.

Adonis grit his teeth as he swung his sword, decapitating three Undead at once. All around him, his men fought. A Swordwrath stabbed his sword through the head of an Undead, only to scream in pain as another one replaced the Undead and took a bite out of his flesh.

A Spearton bashed his shield and swung his sword to an approaching Undead splitting its head in half.

All around him, his men are fighting for him and for a better Inamorta. The Archidons fired the last of their arrows. Some decided to stay to throw rocks, and some decided to assisst the army with their short swords.

The Merics, tired as they were, continued pushing themselves to heal the soldiers and to ensure that their patients do not die.

Adonis roared as he jumped on a rock and used his shield to down several Undead. Other Speartons advanced with their swords and spears. The Swordwraths all fought with rage as they quickly and brutally fought the Undead.

All in all, it was a bloodbath. Some men died, and some barely lived.

The battle lasted for 13 minutes, each side suffering casualties.

After the battle, Adonis, with rage evident in his eyes, roared as he charged towards the Marrowkais, seeking to avenge his fallen men, he grabbed a spear and threw it.

Only to be blocked by a wall made of bone.

"You cowards! Fight me!" Adonis shouted as he took out his sword and began hacking at the bones. He clicked his tongue as he saw that it was not working. All around him, his men looked at him with tired eyes, some sat on the stones, and some silently mourned.

Adonis looked at his men as his hair shadowed his eyes. "Everyone...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that our brothers died, I truly am." Everyone remained silent as Adonis grit his teeth. "However, their sacrifice wi-!" The ground suddenly began shaking as Adonis's eyes widened.

 **"Zeyn...Reshkan di ma Ashkal Dyeniz!"** The Marrowkai all chanted as one as more and more black magic began seeping out of their bodies. Each one slowly disappeared as the light died down. And just as it began, it has already ended.

 _Kaldir's laboratory_

Kaldir dropped his crystal ball as his body shook in fear. "No...the fall of Inamorta...No...dear God! No! I must warn his majesty immediately!" He quickly left his room in order to tell Adonis of the news.

The crystal ball was left alone. Cracked, but it still showed something. A new land. Filled with new people.

The land of Eostia.

 **Aaaand! Cut! Thabks for reading everyone! And to be honest I'm really hyped about this story. Also! Who guessed the name of the princess of the Order Empire? It is really easy! And she MIGHT be the only character from another anime that I will add...something that is done already. Now this took me 2-3 days to make soooo yeah.**

 **Also, to those who are hardcore fans of Stick War. I did change a few things. One is that instead of calling the zombies Deads, I call em Undead...because it kinda felt weird to say Dead in some lines. And the Archidons, yes, their original name is Archidonis. But I changed it to Archidons because it was more easy...or is Archidons what they're originally called? Welp I don't remember.**

 **Anyways! Thanks for reading! See ya on the next chapter!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2-The Fall

**Hello everyone...okay...thisbis awkward. Sorry for not updating last week. But the thing is I didn't feel too good writing this last week...tell me, what would you guys do if the girl you fell in love with suddenly tells you that she is not important in the lives of others? Because of that, I kinda lost the mood to write for a while and with it I tried to cheer her up...**

 **ANYWAYS! Enough with that! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! And Modern blade sorry but this WILL be a harem. Its already in the description.**

 **Now I did kinda rush this a bit cuz tomorrow, I will be going to another place for a while...and the thing is. There's no internet there...sooooo...yep.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

 **Chapter 2-The Fall**

Kaldir quickly travelled from his laboratory to the great castle of the Order Empire, Taldaris. As he neared the gate, an Archidon saw him and speed walked through the garrison to tell the Spearton in charge to raise the gates.

Kaldir saw the gates open and kicked the sides of his horse to hurry. After getting past the gates and giving his horse to a guard for safe keeping, he quickly ran through the streets, apologizing to those he bumped into. 'I must hurry! His majesty must hear of this!'

 _Inside the castle, King's throne_

Red eyes stared at the throne longingly as she was accompanied by her handmaidens. She closed her eyes as she took a bite out of an apple hidden beneath her sleeves.

Suddenly, the doors opened causing her to flinch and almost drop her apple.

"Your majesty! Dire news!" Kaldir took a deep breathe as he leaned on his staff for support. Unfortunately, the one who answered wasn't the King, it was his sister, Princess Akame. "Kaldir? I am sorry, but my brother went on a skirmish with the Remnants of Chaos." Kaldir held his breathe as he paled. 'No…then that means…it has already begun!' He thought grimly as he walked through the halls and stopped at a window. There, he stared at what could possibly be their only hope for survival.

"Princess Akame…I have news. Bad news." Immediately, Akame gave her apple to one of her handmaidens and fixed her dress. Her eyes steeling itself as she walked towards Kaldir.

He must tell her to prepare.

'Three days…We must prepare immediately!'

 _Outside the Dark Cave, Night time_

Adonis and his men marched away from the Dark Cave. A grim look on his face faced the roads forward as he began leading his forces back home. But he couldn't stop thinking about the deaths of some of his men…and the ritual as well. For some reason, nothing happened after the Marrowkais finished the ritual. Something that, until now makes Adonis uneasy.

Natalia looked at Adonis with a worried expression. The men knew that being a soldier for the Order Empire would mean eventual death. But Adonis is known to care for his men, that is why no one rebels, not anymore.

A couple of Speartons, Swordwraths, and Archidons push a wagon carrying the dead bodies of their comrades. Each body is wrapped around a thin but long white cloth. Blood stains on the cloth, but it is better than seeing the cause of their deaths. Some can't be recognized because half their face is bitten off.

To Adonis, this was a victory and a lost. He lost many good men that fought with him, bled with him, and shared with him the happy times ever since his coronation. He knew that soldiers eventually die…but to him, he must carry the burden. The burden of seeing his men die was hard to him. The burden of seeing families cry for the death of a loved one, the burden of facing the faces of a family, and the burden of seeing some sacrifice themselves for him.

Yes, he is the King and he knows that he is important. But to him, his people are more important, his family. 'Akame would make a good queen.' He thought as he imagined Akame ruling justly. Ever since the death of their parents, Adonis promised himself that he would be a great King. Power, wealth, and the crown. Three things that some of the former rulers used to be where they stand, a higher being in their cases. Some are arrogant, and some are greedy. But his father? He was kind, benevolent, and peaceful.

Like his father, Adonis also cared for his men, he even considered them as brothers in all but blood. Kaldir even mentioned that he was like his father.

He is angry and sad. His men knew that he would act like that. He lost many today. If there was someone that the people of the Empire who is the embodiment of compassion, then they will say its their King, Adonis. But to his enemies, he is the embodiment of a beast that shows no mercy when his people are threatened.

Adonis bit his lip until he drew blood. The blood tasted bitter but Adonis didn't care, he lost a lot of men damn it! He remembered the burning fire inside their eyes after his speech, and now, all that is left is dull lifeless eyes, the fire, extinguished just like their lives. All because of one thing that he overlooked. The Marrowkai, with enough dark magic can turn a Giant into a lifeless body that moves. It made sense since the dark magic that Adonis and Natalia felt was so strong. But the didn't consider the possibility. He only considered the fact that there would be many Undead waiting inside the cave. And because of that he paid the price with his men.

Natalia moved her horse faster until she was beside Adonis. "My King?" Adonis didn't move for a few seconds until he nodded his head, showing that he is listening. "I know that the lost of your men is still hurting you, but please remember, their sacrifice was not in vain. They died because they knew that you would bring forth a better Inamorta." Adonis gripped the reins stronger until his knuckles turns white.

"They are in a better place now, your majesty. And their families will understand, I am sure of it." Adonis pulled the reins as his hair shadowed his eyes. His body trembled as he tried to hold his tears. He looked at Natalia with tears slowly dripping from his eyes. "Natalia…what…who am I? Who am I to stay and live while those who follow me die?...I…I was suppose to protect them! It is my duty! My promise! My fa-!" Adonis gasped as Natalia hugged him softly, her horse now staying still beside Adonis's horse.

The small army stopped, some stared at Adonis, some prayed to the dead, and some hoped that Natalia can help their King.

"You are our King, you lead us to wherever you want…giving us a better future, and you did your best." Natalia said softly as she caressed Adonis's hair softly giving him comfort through words and actions. "And you did protect others you know? A village probably would have been destroyed with that many Undead. If we didn't act sooner, then who knows what those Undead could have done?" As Adonis held Natalia's body, he cried. He cried for those he lost, he cried to thank the others, he cried for everyone's help.

A loud boom sounded throughout the forest, showing that it has begun to rain

Natalia looked at the sky as a few tears dripped from her eyes. "Come now your majesty, we must go home. Princess Akame must be worried." Adonis nodded, his head still buried in Natalia's soft and comforting cleavage.

Natalia smiled as she looked at the small army. She nodded as everyone began marching again.

 _Taldaris, Midnight_

The doors open as Adonis made his way to the meeting room. Earlier, he received a message to go to his sister, Akame's room. After ordering his men to prepare the burial of the dead and taking a short rest, he made his way to the room.

Upon arriving at the front of Akame's door, Adonis knocked and waited for a few seconds. Hearing a click, the door opened to reveal a worried Akame. Immediately, she hugged her dear brother tightly as Adonis returned the affection. He smiled as he took in Akame's scent. For some reason it smelt different, usually it would be the smell of meat, but now it smells like fruit…like 100% fruit, as if Akame didn't eat any meat for a while now.

 **(AN: Not that kind of meat ya pervs! And for those who thought of that…I'M PROUD OF YA!)**

"Your majesty." An old voice greeted as Adonis released his sister, making her pout for a bit. "Kaldir. What is the problem?" Kaldir motioned Adonis to take a seat as he prepared himself.

Akame walked through her room and rested on her bed. All in all, her room is pretty simple with a few stuff toys here and there…which are a bunch of animals that she likes to eat. She took a worn pig doll, the first ever gift she received from her brother.

"So Kaldir, I ask again, what is the problem?" Kaldir sighed as he took an extra crystal ball from his robe. "Your majesty, your answer lies within this crystal ball. Earlier, I managed to predict the future." The crystal ball glowed until Adonis saw something.

It showed a couple of farmers that are working hard, their children running around with bright smiles on their faces, this brought a smile onto the young King's lips.

Then all of a sudden, the ground cracked and with it, a dark miasma began seeping through the crack. Everyone stared at the crack, until more and more cracks appeared. Suddenly, the miasma began spreading. Then another crack appeared, but unlike the others, this one glowed green and began releasing green smoke.

Curious, a man approached the glowing crack. He stayed there for a couple of seconds before looking confused. He looked at his family to say its fine…until all of a sudden, he couldn't feel his feet…no he couldn't feel his entire body.

Gasping, the man looked down and saw something that shocked him…his body…has turned into stone! He tried to force a cry but before he could say a word, his face quickly turned into stone, starting with the forehead and chin.

Everyone cried in surprise as they all scrambled in panic. A woman stared at the man with tears in her eyes as she kneeled on the ground, not noticing the green smoke spreading slowly towards her.

Then, the crystal ball glowed white and showed the other villages, forts, castles, and even the capital…it showed that no one survived all, turned into stone. But what caught Adonis's attention was a figure standing straight, looking down on the petrified bodies of what was once the proud people of Inamorta. The crystal ball, as if sensing Adonis's curiosity, slowly zoomed in on the figure.

Adonis widened his eyes as he saw himself looking sad, as if he had given up hope.

The crystal ball, once again glowed white, until it went back to normal. Adonis stared at the crystal ball in disbelief as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Everyone remained quiet as Adonis's hair covered his eyes. Then, Adonis exhaled quite heavily as he looked at Kaldir.

"Is…there any way?" Kaldir nodded solemnly as the crystal ball glowed and showed many lines of ships. "Yes, your majesty, I have tried…so many times to see any other option, but the only way to survive, is to leave." Immediately, Adonis glared at Kaldir. "Do you mean to abandon our land?! Our home?!" Akame flinched as she stayed quiet. Kaldir however, remained calm and stared at Adonis's eyes. After all, he was used to this. "Yes, your majesty. If we are to survive, we must leave everything that we have built." Adonis took a step back as he shook his head. "But this is our home! There has to be another way! I will no-!"

"Adonis!" He quickly shut up as he looked at Kaldir with wide eyes. Akame looked at Kaldir in disbelief,, after all, the siblings have never heard Kaldir shout like that.

"I know how you feel Adonis, but we must face the truth! As of now I am the best Magikill that Inamorta has to offer, but the only way to survive is to leave Inamorta! Right now we must evacuate the people!" Kaldir walked back and forth in front of the siblings, he suddenly faced Adonis and his face softened. "I know that you love Inamorta, but please do remember…" Adonis nodded slowly as a small smile slowly crept to his lips. "The people is what makes Inamorta, not the land itself." Kaldir gave a wide smile as he pat Adonis's shoulder. "Good." And with that, Kaldir left the room, knowing that he can leave the rest to the two siblings.

Adonis watched Kaldir's leaving form with a small smile. After the door closed with an audible click Adonis turned to Akame with a soft smile.

"I'm back…Akame." Akame smiled as she rushed towards Adonis and gave him a bone breaking hug. Adonis endured with a strained smile as he rubbed Akame's back. Adonis smiled as he kissed Akame in the forehead making her blush and smile.

"Now then, Akame, I may be tired, but let's work on warning the others." Akame nodded slowly as she and Adonis slowly and quietly walked towards the Ravens.

 _2 days later_

Adonis watched as many people enter the gates with a sad smile. After sending the ravens towards other lords, they have barely gotten any sleep before many people come to the gates and ask permission to enter.

Right now, his men have begun patrolling harder than before, some even began helping others building small ships for others.

Adonis smiled proudly of his men. These men were the ones that help when in need. In fact, Adonis trained with them when he was still young to protect his people, especially his family, his gaze looked around for a bit until he looked at a grassy hill. He frowned. He could still remember the day he almost failed one of his family members.

 _10 years ago_

A 9 year old Adonis led two girls on a grassy hill just near Taldaris. On his right is an 8 year old Akame happily snacking on an apple. On his left is someone who is just like Akame, except her eyes are black and her hair is shoulder length. She looked at Adonis and smiled widely making Adonis smile as he pat at her head. In front of them is a blanket with a basket filled with all sorts of foodstuffs.

Both Akame and the girl cheered and quickly ran towards the basket. Along the way, Adonis chuckled as he walked.

For the whole day, they ate and played until it was almost night time.

"Hey big brother, are we going home now?" Adonis smiled as he looked at the little girl. The girl pouted as she thought that her brother was teasing her. Adonis chuckled as he held his sisters closer. "Yeah, but don't worry, we'll have fun here another time. We'll leave, but just for today. So…don't give me that look Kurome!" Kurome glared cutely at Adonis, until she giggled and laughed along with Akame. Adonis looked at his sisters for a while but in the end, he joined his sisters.

After packing the blanket and the basket, Adonis wiped some sweat and began heading back to Taldaris, he already sent both Akame and Kurome back first, all that was left is him.

He walked with a happy smile on his face. Glad that the day went off without any problems.

"BIG BROTHEEEEEER!" Adonis quickly looked to his right, he dropped his basket as he saw his sisters cornered by a single Crawler. The Crawler snarled as it glared at the two sisters. It circled the two as Adonis quickly dropped the basket and took a knife hidden beneath his clothes. A look of panic set to his face as he quickly ran towards the Crawler.

The Crawler, hearing the approaching footsteps, quickly looked towards Adonis and growled at the boy. Adonis glared at the Crawler despite his shaking form. He put himself in a stance, his right hand clenched as his left held the knife.

He faced the knife forward causing the Crawler to back away slightly with a growl. Adonis bit his lower lip as he looked at the Crawler.

If Adonis were to guess the age of the Crawler, then its probably old, a couple of scars littered its body and Adonis can clearly tell that it is larger than normal. So an Alpha. Adonis quickly looked around without moving his face away from the Crawler. None. The Crawler is alone. Probably because it was exiled from a new Alpha that took over its pack

Adonis tried to calm his breathe and body. He needed to kill this Alpha to save his remaining family members. And to do that.

He must…

Attack!

Adonis quickly charged as the Crawler charged with a screech. The Crawler quickly used its hind legs to close the distance between the two, and as soon as it got close enough it pounced on the young prince. But Adonis was smart. He quickly rolled to the side to avoid the Crawler's claws.

Standing quickly, Adonis stabbed the knife through one of the Crawler's legs causing it to howl in pain. He backed away quickly, almost getting scratched by its claws.

The Crawler snarled at its stabber with anger evident in its eyes. Limping a bit due to the injury, it faced the two sisters. A dark smile crept through its lips as it prepared to use the last of the strength in its legs to pounce on the two.

Then…it leaped.

Adonis quickly saw this with widened eyes. His heartbeat quickly sped up, the adrenaline fueling his resolve to protect his sisters. Not caring if he will die, he quickly ran and jumped to try to tackle the Crawler. Fortunately, he was close enough to close the distance. Unfortunately, he dropped his knife.

Adonis clenched his teeth as he tackled the Crawler. His momentum caused the Crawler to lose sight of its prey. The Crawler only had a moment to look at its attacker only for it to howl in pain and anger. Pain because once they landed on the ground, a rock managed to struck its wounded leg. Anger because once again this brat managed to hurt it once again.

A mere boy! It managed to hurt it twice!

With a ferocious screech, it looked at Adonis and quickly raised its left claw. Adonis saw this and quickly backed away.

Unfortunately…

He fell on his butt, either it was because of fear or something else he didn't know. He grunted as he landed on his butt.

The Crawler took the opportunity and swung its claw down. Adonis barely had enough time to back his face away from the attack. Adonis thought that he could dodge it.

However, the middle finger of the Crawler says otherwise.

Blood quickly covered Adonis's right eye causing him to scream in pain. The Crawler stood straight, looking down on the boy that dared injure its body.

Yes, it will have a feast tonight! Fresh blood from the young is always its favorite! It will savor every single drop of blo-

"Leave big brother alone!"

For a moment, the Crawler was basking in hearing the pain from the young boy, now all it felt was an excruciating pain coming from its chest, just near the heart. A small figure crashed into the Crawler, pushing the beast away.

Her hands held the knife that Adonis dropped. Her short black hair waving with the winds. Her normally cheerful black eyes, now replaced with tears of sadness, fear, and a small hint of anger.

The Crawler howled in pain as Kurome raised the dagger "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" And quickly buried it to its left eye. The Crawler gave a small screech before lying down, dead.

Breathing quickly, Kurome suddenly puked her lunch. She may have had to kill the Crawler to save her brother, but she was still young. Too young to witness and kill someone or something.

Akame quickly ripped a small part of her dress and quickly rushed towards Adonis to cover his wound. Adonis's tears were already dry once he saw Kurome kill the Crawler. He forced himself to smile as soon as Akame hugged him and began covering his eye with the cloth from her dress.

Adonis thanked Akame and stood up and walked towards Kurome. She stopped her puking and turned to her brother and sister and smiled in relief. Adonis smiled as Kurome slowly walked. Akame stood beside Adonis with a small smile.

Kurome walked with a big smile, only for her to stop in confusion...

She tasted something foul in her mouth, and it was liquid. She quickly looked down and saw three small holes in her stomach, each hole seeping with a lot of blood.

Eyes widening and skin quickly paling. She looked at her siblings and said two words.

"Big brother…"

Then she collapsed.

 _Flashback end_

Adonis shook his head. He needed to focus on the present. "Tomorrow…we leave." He muttered as he left the balcony to go to his room.

Adonis opened the door to his room as he gave a heavy sigh. "Hopefully, we will have enough time tomorrow to evacuate everyone." He muttered to himself as he saw a couple of servants moving his belongings.

"Everyone…please make it in time."

 _Next day_

Adonis opened the door only to see a Spearton about to knock. The Spearton took a step back in surprise before clearing his throat.

"Good morning your majesty. Today we leave Inamorta." He said solemnly before shaking his head. "Right now we are preparing to leave. The smoke is now approaching slowly as we speak. And almost everyone has boarded the ships." Adonis nodded as he walked away from his room. "What news of the other ports?" Adonis needed to know that ALL of his people are fine. "They have already set sailed. They have finished boarding people yesterday and they should arrive to our location in a few hours." The other ports have less people to evacuate so that is why it took them two days to prepare.

The Spearton reported everything, even the minor details. But mostly the minor details.

Adonis looked at Taldaris. The green smoke slowly approaching the walls and homes. He clenched his fists. Is it because of him? Is it because he failed to kill the Marrowkais three days ago? Is it because he failed to stop the ritual?

So many questions that Adonis wants an answer. And to him…its yes. It is his fault that he lost the land his people love. Their homes. And even their families. The responsibilities are on his shoulders. It is his job to give them a new home and to help them overcome the lost of a loved one.

"Set sail!" He ordered with a heavy heart.

The wind was on their side today. That is why the ships managed to get away from land so quickly. The boats follow, although a bit slowly.

A small smile crept upon Adonis's face. They will live. His people will live!

Unfortunately…

Fate has other plans.

"HEY! PLEASE! STOP!"

It was faint. But years of training caused Adonis to hear it. Turning and quickly walking through the deck. He saw what he feared the most.

Refugees.

There are still others on the land! He must act quickly! He eyed the many boats lagging behind, until he saw a boat that is nearest to the shore. The boat was quickly approaching the shore thanks to the rows of the men.

After landing, the men led the refugees onboard. The refugees, seeing that there is almost not enough room quickly dumped all their belongings on the ground.

Adonis looked at the men who are carrying children quickly but safely put them on the boat. He looked with a sad smile…that is until it turned into a look of shock. Because on the land, it was one of the people that Adonis cares about. One that he considers family.

Kaldir.

With panic and desperation, he looked at his men who are staring at the scene in shock. One sailor shouted an alarm as he saw black miasma quickly swallowing the green smoke. Both of it merged and began to quickly swallow everything in its path.

Kaldir, sensing the dark magic and smoke quickly looked at the boat. All the refugees are onboard. However, he and the soldiers with him knew.

They knew the result when they turned back and saved the refugees.

With a sad smile, Kaldir lifted his staff as a man quickly let the sail free.

 **"Zi La Mash."** Wind started to gather around him as he closed his eyes.

'I am sorry Adonis…please forgive this old man…and please…take care of her.'

With that final thought he opened his eyes.

 **"Wind!"** He roared with all his might as he unleashed a strong gust of wind to quickly get the boat away from land.

"Good luck…your majesty." He said to himself as the men with him faced the ships and did their final salute.

"KALDIR!"

The smoke and miasma covered all of Inamorta.

Turning all life into stone.

The smoke and miasma kept on going until it reached the edge of the land.

And then, it slowly faded away.

But nothing…not even a single speck of land remained.

Adonis stared in shock. The land that he and his people called home.

Its gone…and so is the man he considered a family member.

 _Somewhere_

A beautiful woman with golden hair and beautiful green eyes quickly opened her eyes with a gasp. Sweat dripped off her body as she calmed her breathing.

"Another vision." She said to herself as she looked at her window her hand holding her chest. She bit her lip lightly and looked at the bed sheet.

"Who is he?"

She tried to remember but the only thing she can remember are the red eyes of a man that protected her.

 **And cut! Thanks for reading! Now to those who wish to know WHY I added Kurome...well...I changed my mind okay?! And to those who wondered if Kurome is dead...well...its a secret! Also! Sorry that I rushed this. But I want to let this out okay? And if you guys are wondering where the Giants are...well...that's a secret too!**

 **Anyways! Time to go! I still need to pack.**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3-Star's Fall Island

**Hello everyone and welcome back for some more Order of Eostia! I was supposed to write this a couple of weeks ago but…my uncle died. So you guys can guess why it took me quite some time to update.**

 **But enough about that! Its time for some reviews…got 4 of em.**

 **mpowers045-Thanks!**

 **Danteinfernus-To be honest, I felt REALLY bad destroying Inamorta without a single trace aside it's inhabitants. And for your question. Keep reading, I'll introduce Kurome this chapter.**

 **John092-Daaaaw, you're making me blush!**

 **edboy4926-Thanks.**

 **Well that's all! Set sail to Eostia!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

 **Chapter 3- Star's Fall Island**

Adonis stood still, for several hours he stayed there. Staring at nothingness. Everyone grew worried that they were forced to stay silent and let their King mourn silently.

Right now, Adonis is watching his every memory with Kaldir in it. The good times, the bad times. To him those were important ones.

"Kaldir…" He muttered silently as he took a deep breathe. Remembering all the lessons that Kaldir taught him. One lesson in particular struck him like lightning.

'What is strength? Is it the power of a man with a weapon? Love? Hatred?...or the power to be stronger than the last time you win or lose?' The voice of Kaldir's father like tone rang through Adonis's head. Shaking his head, Adonis stood straight and looked at the sailors.

"Alright men! Set sail towards Star's Fall" He ordered as the sailors all grinned and signaled the other boats and ships to start sailing towards Star's Fall.

Star's Fall Island. An island that suddenly appeared after a star fell during a meteor shower. It is said that the island is filled with powerful magic. However, this magic has yet to be identified, but many already know that it does not harm any living being. It is also said that the waters around the island glows a beautiful blue hue whenever night falls.

All in all, a mystery island, but it is also where Adonis will rendezvous with the other remnants of the Order Empire. Mainly nobles, common folk, Giants, and the Eclipsors.

'We must rally and find a new home.' Adonis thought as he walked towards his quarters, letting his right hand handle everything.

Opening the door to his quarters, Adonis took a deep breathe and sighed. Walking towards his desk, he took a quill. Taking a jar of ink, he took a seat and dipped the quill in ink before grabbing a book, his journal.

'The loss of Inamorta is painful, but even more so is the loss of Kaldir and some brave men who sacrificed themselves. With the loss of our most powerful Magikill, I hope that his legacy will continue with his apprentice. Today, I shall mark this as a new day for all of us. I shall mourn more later, for now, my people need me more than ever. I shall lead them to a new home, one that I will do my best to provide. It might take years, but I am prepared. For now, we sail towards Star's Fall, the others might be there already, so I ordered my men to focus on getting to Star's Fall…'

Adonis stopped as he felt a presence behind him. Smiling, he turned around and faced the person who decided to visit him.

If Adonis would, he would sigh. But why would he? After all, that person is his beloved little sister. "Kurome…" He whispered with a small smile.

But why would he sigh you ask? Because to Adonis, Kurome wore the most unprotected 'armor' ever since Kurome decided to train to be a Shadowrath.

 **(AN: Yes, I'm keeping Kurome's clothing…yes I'm lazy…and yes she is kawaii as fuck.)**

"Brother." Kurome greeted with a small smile. Adonis stood up and walked over to Kurome and gave her a hug. Immediately, Kurome returned the hug…but one thing stood out when she hugged her beloved brother.

Her body is shaking.

"Kaldir…he's dead." Adonis frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Why?...why does it have to be him?" Kurome sobbed as she hugged Adonis tightly. Adonis remained silent. He already questioned it before when he stared at nothingness at the sea.

He looked up his ceiling and frowned. "I don't know…perhaps it is because Kaldir wanted to save as many lives as he could…or perhaps he wanted to do it…perhaps it is his saying that it is his time to go and that the fate of our people lies to us siblings…" Kurome remained silent as she closed her eyes. Adonis looked down at his sister and grinned cheekily. "Or maybe it is to teach us an old lesson?" He joked as Kurome held back a giggle. Finally wiping the remaining tears, Kurome looked at her brother. "Maybe it is a lesson. Kaldir always liked to make sure that everything he does is to teach somebody." Adonis smiled as he ruffled Kurome's hair a bit and walked back to his desk.

"So…what does the Shadowrath Matriarch want with me?" And with that, Kurome glared at Adonis. "Will you stop that? You and I both hate formalities." Adonis chuckled as he stood up and went to make hot chocolate.

Seeing her brother take a mug, she immediately began drooling. "How many marshmallows do you want?" Adonis asked, already knowing the answer. "Fill it up." Kurome quickly answered as she sat on her brother's bed.

Filling his mug with three and filling Kurome's with marshmallows that he couldn't even see the hot liquid. He went to Kurome and gave her, her mug. But before Kurome would open her mouth, Adonis immediately covered Kurome's mouth with his left hand.

"Drink it slowly. Last time you didn't caused you to be unable to speak…and eat without hurting your tongue." He warned as he slowly took his hand away and sat beside Kurome.

Kurome nodded as she slowly lifted her mug to her lips and took a slow sip. Seeing this, Adonis nodded with a smile. Drinking his mug, he thought of how Akame and Kaldir's apprentice are dealing with Kaldir's sacrifice. Surely, the both of them will also be severely affected. Frowning for a bit, Adonis stared at his mug. During that time, he felt useless…and powerless. A few of the things that Adonis hates the most.

Happily drinking her mug of hot chocolate, Kurome didn't notice Adonis glaring at the floor. Continuing on eating the tiny marshmallows, Kurome sighed in content as she was halfway through her mug. Adonis saw this and erased his frown and smiled. "So Kurome, how is being the Matriarch of the Shadowrath treating you?" Kurome only whined in protest. "One second they treat me like a princess, the next they give me piles of paperwork!" Adonis only chuckled as he felt her pain with the paperwork. 'Well, you are a princess.' Adonis thought as he watched Kurome complain about too much paperwork and not getting enough action.

So far, he found it entertaining and cute.

 _3 hours later_

Adonis stared at an island filled with trees. He can already see a bunch of ships on either side of the island. He smiled as he saw many of people already setting camp. Looking around, he can see that the Giants have just arrived. Their colossal height giving them an advantage as they walk along with a couple of them carrying their young.

One in particular stood out among them.

He is the tallest among the Giants with a rough looking face, his black hair unkempt and wild as he carried a huge club with his left hand. He wore no armor other than a leather shoulder guard on his right. He wore some pants made of different skins of animals. Hanging on his pants is a horn and a couple of fish. His name is Jack Rockfist. Adonis's best friend since childhood.

Adonis smiled as he turned to the captain. "Full speed ahead!" The captain nodded as he turned towards the sailors. "You heard him boys! Let her loose!" The sailors cheered as some untied the ropes and let the other sails loose.

Adonis smiled as the ship began to gain speed. "Captain! Get me close to Jack!" The captain nodded as he steered until the ship is almost adjacent to Jack's side.

Hearing something incoming, Jack looked behind him and saw a ship gaining speed passing by him. Only one person he knew of would do this.

Adonis.

And it's a race.

"Adonis you cheater!" He laughed as he began running. Slowly catching up to the ship. Adonis only grinned when he heard that. Walking to the back he looked at the running Giant with a wide smile. "Sorry Jack! But for a Giant you're fast! I have to have the advantage especially when we race!" Jack only smiled as he adjusted his club. "That's on land! The water is slowing me down!" Adonis only laughed as he looked at his longtime friend. "Well you're still fast enough to catch up quite quickly might I add." Jack only grinned as he focused on winning the race.

Seeing Jack like that made Adonis smile as he looked towards the sailors. "Come on boys! We got a race! Get the oars!" The sailors all grinned as they all raised their fists in the air.

"Yeah!"

 _With Kurome_

Meanwhile with Kurome. She is grumbling as she tried to keep her snacks from jumping away from her. She pouted as she caught all five that almost fell on the water.

"Brother…you dummy."

 _Few minutes later, Star's Fall Island_

After the race it was concluded that Adonis won in the race. In amidst the chaotic race, everyone sighed and ignored it, knowing that it is practically common occurrence whenever Adonis and Jack meet. The common folk and the soldiers don't mind it. Because in a sense, both Adonis and Jack are rivals. The majority of the nobles however, are very displeased with this. Especially with the fact that Adonis was with a Giant, even if he was the representative of all Giant tribes.

That made Adonis's blood boil whenever he sees a noble acting like that, treating the Giants as if they were just slaves and animals. In fact, he hates nobles like them. Especially the lecherous ones that eye women like they were a piece of meat. The victims of those types of nobles are usually young girls who are old enough to marry, however, very rarely there are others who enslave Eclipsor women because they are a nice 'trophy' because of their exotic looks and hourglass figures.

It makes him sick.

That is why on his first week as King, Adonis exterminated nobles who kept slaves, even slave traders are no exception.

Afterwards, the majority of the nobles all decided to announce their displeasure towards the action. Because to them, they are one of the highest beings while Giants and Eclipsors are nothing more than dirt.

And after that, a new law was created by Adonis himself.

'Those who seek slaves of any Inamortans will only receive punishment!'

His words are law, something that the nobles didn't like. One young noble even insulted him and his family, causing Adonis to execute him a few days later.

"Oi! Adonis!" Adonis quickly snapped out of it as he looked at a panting Jack. "You damn cheater, that was not fair." Adonis only chuckled sheepishly as he looked behind him and saw the Ships and the Giants only a couple of minutes away.

"Well, that doesn't matter, we're here now." Adonis nodded as he looked at the island in its full glory. He smiled as he eyed his people who waved at him.

Then he looked down.

And sweatdropped.

"…Errr…Jack?" Jack looked at Adonis with a questioning gaze. "Can you push us back?" Jack blinked like an owl and stepped back as he took a look at the ship…

Its beached.

The ship is beached…and its no longer on the water.

Holding a hand over his mouth, Jack barely suppressed a loud laugh. Adonis chuckled lightly as he gave Jack a pleading look. The Giant grinned as he stopped laughing. "Why should I?" Adonis only chuckled nervously as he pointed to someone in the distance.

Getting a confused look, Jack looked to where Adonis is pointing and groaned.

It was a beautiful dark skinned woman with long purple hair and yellow eyes. She wore a fine black dress that reaches to her knees, with golden chains that hold the straps on her shoulders. Golden arrows sewn beautifully, acting as symbols as it stretches all the way to her chest to her hips. Behind her are a pair of brown leather bat-like wings. Her bust is large that it almost looks like her dress barely holds it back. Her rear is big…nothing much to say on that.

Currently, she is glaring towards Adonis. Sighing after releasing her glare. She used her wings to fly towards Adonis and Jack making the both of them gulp. After getting near she took a deep breathe.

"Adonis! Where were you?! Why did it take so long for you to get here?! Its now afternoon! You were supposed to be here in the morning!" Let it be known that this woman is impatient and if Adonis didn't know any better, he thought that she was a Siren instead of an Eclipsor.

"In case you didn't know Adonis, we were worried!...I was worried…" She continued until her voice became silent until Adonis barely heard what she said last. She landed in front of Adonis and stayed silent.

After a few seconds of silence, Jack sighed as he began walking to somewhere. Looking at Adonis, he smiled and waved goodbye leaving him.

Adonis nodded and faced the woman. Taking a calming breathe he smiled. "I'm sorry about worrying you El. But don't worry, I'm here now." El smiled and suddenly hugged Adonis. He smiled as he hugged her back. She is a little bit bigger than Adonis. But that is why Adonis considers her as a big sister. She is two years older than him.

She always gives him hugs. Most of the time out of nowhere. Ever since they first met, a day whenever they meet is a day where Adonis will always hug her. It is always full of warmth, happiness, and love. Something that Adonis always enjoyed.

However…

Adonis felt something…wrong.

Her hug is tighter than usual.

"Hey…Adonis." With a confused look Adonis looks at El's golden eyes. Her eyes, shinier than any gold or jewel stared at him with worried eyes. Finally realizing that he started to stare back, Adonis looked to the side with a blush. He would never admit it but he used to have a crush on her. Always embarrassed to show how he would feel, he feared that it will destroy his relationship with her, and there is also the fact that other nobles would cause him plenty of trouble if they found out. Thus he hides it.

"Adonis…you haven't mourned enough…" Adonis's eyes widened as he released himself from the hug. El smiled sadly as she looked at Adonis. "You should do it now. Do not bottle it inside you it will only be worse." Adonis took a step back as El only looked at him sadly. She walked forward calmly as she looked at Adonis.

With each step, Adonis took a step back that is slow compared to El. Once El caught up with him, she suddenly embraced him. Enveloping him in a warm hug. "Its okay Adonis. You can cry now…don't let it stay inside you for long." Adonis grit his teeth as a couple of tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

His hair shadowing his eyes, he closed his mouth and took in a calming breathe. She knows it. To him, his family…his people will always come first. He is that stubborn. Even in the times where he himself wanted to be selfish. To live for his own.

But…

He is a King. He has responsibilities as a King and as a brother…to ensure that his people and his sisters will live in peace.

Closing his eyes, Adonis took a deep breathe and raised his hands. He held El's shoulders and gently pushed her off. Giving a smile, Adonis stared at El's face. "El…" Snapping out of her stupor, El shook her head and looked at Adonis.

"I…am a King…it is my duty to lead our people to a new land to live on. One where we will all start anew…Kaldir's death..." He closed his eyes in thought as he turned around. "I will not rest until everyone is on a new land where we can live our lives peacefully…" Adonis turned to look at El, his face blushing but El couldn't see it. "…and maybe…create more…" He muttered as he walked away.

El only watched as she stared at Adonis's retreating form. Her lips formed into a small smile as she closed her eyes. "You really are stubborn...but…that's why I love you." She said to herself as she blushed. "Hehehehe…" She quickly blinked her eyes as she looked into the distance and saw Jack looking at her with a smug grin.

 _With Akame_

In a cabin, a lone figure sat on a bed. Her eyes stare at the wooden floor boards as she breathes. She exhales quite loudly as she closed her eyes.

Sniffing quietly, she stood up and looked at her bed.

It was messy and the pillow is wet. She has been crying after she watched Kaldir and a couple of soldiers die in front of her eyes. 'Adonis…Kurome…now that I think about it…who is Kaldir's apprentice again?' She thought to herself as she looked at the waves from the windows. She sighed as she walked to the mirror.

"I only met Kaldir's apprentice once. Is she alright?" She said to herself as she began cleaning herself up. Pursing her lips, she shook her head. "Knowing Adonis, he will probably visit Kaldir's apprentice. I'll visit her later after we land."

 _With Adonis_

Adonis walked around as he was greeted by countless people. They all smiled towards him and offered him many things. But as far as Adonis can tell, a few of these so called smiles are forced. Eyeing many nobles who have given him fake smiles, he only shook his head as he walked, ignoring many who decided to leave him alone.

"Is she here?" Adonis asked himself as he looked at many tents. Some unfinished, some being done, and some complete. He sighed as he began to wander around.

Eventually, he found a big tent with many short people walking around carrying things. 'Minions.' He mused as he saw one walking towards him. "Afternoon your highness, are you looking for our master?" Adonis nodded as many Minions still kept on working. "Well your highness, quite recently, our master went to the cave." Adonis raised a brow as he looked left and right. "Cave? But there are no caves here." Adonis said as he looked at the Minion. The Minion shrugged and pointed north. "She went that way your highness. The cave is just around the beach so you can't miss it." Nodding, Adonis began walking.

 _Cave_

"Let's see…the magic is strong no doubt about it…but what does it do?" A voice muttered as a figure moved alone inside the dark cave. "And this jewel…the magic in this is off the charts! I must study it!...for the sake of Master Kaldir…" The figure said with a golden jewel on its hand.

"…Adonis…I am not the only one…am I?"

 **And cut! Thanks for reading it took me some time to finish this…but I did it! Now the next update won't be up for a while cuz I still have to update The Prince of The Swarm in Remnant and The Darkness of the Mercenary…very long titles, I know.**

 **Now then! Who is the mysterious figure in the cave and what does the jewel do? Find out in the next chapter where the Order Empire will, FINALLY, be introduced to Eostia. Now some of you will be asking yourselves. How will Adonis be able to save Olga and Chloe?...I'm still thinking…hehe…now I only have 12 days left before school starts…uhhhhh! But anyways! Hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Also! El and Jack is my OC so that nobody will search up on the internet on who that is.**

 **So anyways! Stay cheeki bre-wait…that's Boris's line…I've been watching too much of his videos…**

 **Anyway!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4-Wishes and New Land

**Hello and Merry Christmas! Finally got this out. Now I'm sorry for not updating in a long while! But school, exams, tasks, and family has been keeping me from work. That, and whenever I work on this chapter, I kept on scrapping words, paragraphs and...you guys get it. But I also apologize for the excruciating wait!**

 **Now onto the reviews!**

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni- Thanks! I appreciate it. But I recommend you to NOT read Gamer of Remnant...I will rewrite that in the future cuz that received a lot of negative reviews. Maybe next year or two...or three...**

 **Perseus12- Well, a couple more chapters or maybe the next one or two, then Adonis will meet the Seven Shields. Or maybe 1 or 2 of them? Don't know, I'm still planning.**

 **Danteinfernus- Thanks, I appreciate your words. And yes, I thought that Kurome fits as a Shadowrath, but since she IS Adonis and Akame's little sister I gave her the highest title for Shadowrath women (that she worked hard for). And Boris is a youtuber, I've been watching too much of his vids lately.**

 **edboy4926- Thanks.**

 **Guest- Next time, post that in what you want to read, not in another one of my stories. Its (kinda) annoying.**

 **Torin The Mad- Thanks! And to be honest, the reason WHY I wrote this is cuz I love stories that are unexpected except the ones that make me cringe like...The Walking Dead and a cross-over of...Tom and Jerry...yeah, that fits...fuck no it doesn't. But I do like The Walking Dead. Thanks for the review!**

 **Now those are the only reviews that I received and thanks for the reviews too. Now a little bit of rules will follow.**

 **1\. Do NOT ask for when I will update a story, I will update if I feel like it or check up on my bio if you wanna see my (usual) schedule on when I update.**

 **2\. I have schedules for updates (other than Gamer of Remnant for now) which is like this: I updated Darkness of the Mercenary last week, now I'll update Order of Eostia then I'll update Prince of the Swarm in Remnant and so on.**

 **3\. If you notice something bad, please PM me or remind me in the reviews, that way I'll be more careful or change it.**

 **Now I also decided to add a very...special hentai...its full of elves and...you guys know it already, its been popular ever since the first episode was released, and believe me...it has no monsters banging women and elves so HALLELUJAH!**

 **Now I'll let you guys guess it! It has elves and it has normal elves vs dark elves...and AHEM...its very hot. Oh and the protagonist gets a harem of elves of both kinds...THAT'S ALL!**

 **Also! If you read rule number 1 then you will notice I said bio. Over there you guys can find out (some) stuff about me. That and you guys can find some story ideas/challenges that you can write and publish! Of course, its free for all, meaning anyone can take it and write it (me included), as long as you follow the rules, said rules can be seen if you go to my bio. And yes, a harem is NEEDED...what can I say? I love harems.**

 **Now as I said, the stories can be taken by anyone. But to make things a bit more challenging and since I AM generous, other authors can take the challenge even if one author already took it. As long as the challenging author writes things differently then its fine, otherwise you gettin reported young boi. Don't know if this is how other authors do it, but I'll do it anyways.**

 **Now currently, there are only 6 ideas/challenges. More will be added in the future so don't worry!**

 **Now thanks for being patient, took a bit of your time, now onwards my readers!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

 **Chapter 4- Wishes and New Land**

Adonis walked towards the cave with two Swordwrath soldiers just beside him. The cave looks like its been there for a long time, something that Adonis took note of. He can see a little bit of blue light coming from the cave making him more curious. He entered the cave with the two Swordwrath soldiers, and what he saw shocked him.

Feeling the intense but warm magic in the air, Adonis looked around and saw many crystals shining blue, yellow, and white. His escorts could only stare in awe as Adonis began walking forward. Adonis stared at the crystals with curiosity.

"What are these?" He asked himself as he held the crystal. Suddenly, the crystal began glowing brightly causing Adonis to release his hold and shield his eyes.

"Your Majesty!" His escorts called out as they got in front of him, determined to defend their King. Once the light died down, Adonis opened his eyes and saw the crystal back to the way it used to be, as if Adonis didn't touch it.

"Adonis!" He looked to his side and saw a young woman with long brown hair just reaching her hips, her brown eyes wide with surprise as she held a staff with a glowing red crystal on her right, while on her left was a golden round jewel glowing ever so slightly.

She wore a dark red robe with purple linings on her sleeves, her small but perky breasts showing a little cleavage, her stomach showing her olive skin. There's also a long tear on her robes, specifically on the legs. This shows her sexy legs with a few runes written on her legs.

Adonis smiles as he looks at the woman. "Myr, what are you doing here?" He asked as the now named Myr fixed herself and pointed her staff behind her, showing the darkness behind her. "I went over there, you probably sensed it too right? The magic around us." Adonis nodded as he turned to his escorts.

"Wait for us outside, make sure no one enters." He ordered, the pair of Swordwraths bowed and jogged towards the exit.

Turning to Myr, Adonis smiled as he spread his arms. "Come here Myr, its just the two of us now." He closed his eyes, waiting for Myr, he heard a soft sob until he felt a small impact to his chest, he heard Myr sobbing softly as her tears stain his clothes. He could only smile softly as he rubbed Myr's back. "He's dead…Master Kaldir is dead!" Myr cried out as she hugged Adonis tightly. Adonis nodded slowly. "Why? Why did he die?" Adonis looked down at Myr's tear stained eyes.

"It was his choice to save the refugees…I…at least Kaldir did the right thing. I'm pretty sure that's why he did it." Myr looked down as she stared at the golden jewel. "You know, Master always told me that he dreams to find the mystery of this island…but…now he's gone…" She said as she released herself from Adonis. "That's why I'll discover it for him!" Adonis smiled as he looks at the jewel. "Myr, I know that Kaldir is proud of you, even now, he's probably cheering you on. But I have a question." Myr wiped her eyes with her sleeves as she paid attention to Adonis.

"What's that jewel?"

Looking at the jewel, Myr can guess many things. But she has no proof. She needs to study more on this peculiar jewel, especially the island.

"I do not know, all I know is that this jewel was underneath the water in this cave, and that this jewel is releasing powerful magic once I touched it." Adonis nodded as he crossed his arms. Closing his eyes, he can only think of what it was and its purpose.

Sighing, Adonis opened his eyes and looked at the cave exit. "Let's go, keep that jewel to yourself for now. I'd rather have it be safe on your hands." Myr nodded with a small blush on her face. 'He's relying on me! Nobody relied on me not even Master Kaldir!' She thought as she hid the jewel beneath her robes.

 _Camp, Night time_

"Alright everyone! Stand in a line!" The people of the Order Empire stood in a line with hungry stomachs. Akame watched the scene with a neutral look as she eyed the Merics all handing out bowls of soup with slices of bread. She looked further and saw the cooks doing what they do best.

Closing her eyes, she turned and walked back towards the tents. She smiled softly as she felt the cold but comforting wind hit her. Taking an apple from her dress's left sleeve, she took a bite of it as she continued her short walk.

Looking to her right, she can see the Giants cooking their own meal, rows upon rows of giant fish skewered on a stick, she can also see some people delivering them some bread and water making her smile softly.

Taking a bite of her apple, Akame heard her stomach growl. Looking down at her stomach with a cute neutral face, she patted it while eating the rest of her apple.

"Meat."

She looked at the busy chefs and the Giants and nodded to herself. She is hungry...and the chefs could only feel a shiver on their spines...and the Giants...well let's just say that they'll lose almost half their giant fish.

 _With Myr_

Myr is busy in her tent, reading books, recording everything she gathered, and the occasional Minion entering her tent and doing their job of helping her.

"The magic inside the jewel can only be felt by those who touch it. Meaning, there must be a seal that prevents it from releasing its power. But what could it be?" Myr asked herself as she held the jewel while writing in a book. She looks at the jewel closely before putting it on a small red pillow, which was just in front of her.

"The magic, as it is now, cannot be determined if its dangerous. I must study on it more!" She looked at the jewel and at her staff, she began thinking for a while and nodded.

"I just hope it doesn't break or explode." She muttered nervously as she took her staff and began charging a spell.

If Kaldir was still alive, then he would do a facepalm.

 _With Kurome_

Kurome sat in her own tent, enjoying the food that she have. Mainly sweets and meat…lots and lots of meat. To the Shadowrath, it is a mystery as to why their Matriarch is still petite and cute. Not that they would say the last out loud, especially if their King is present.

Kurome sighed in satisfaction as she finished her meal, another mystery, are the women in the King's family all capable of eating their food in seconds? No one knows how and why, one can only conclude that its because of the fact that their mother ate a lot and is still not satisfied whenever she ate, it was a miracle that they have yet to experience famine.

She closed her eyes as she relaxed on her chair, looking at the stacks of papers, she could only release an irritated sigh as she grabbed her quill and began writing. She took a piece of candy and popped it to her mouth. Savoring the taste, she stopped and sighed.

Staring at the paper, she returned her quill and sighed once again.

She's bored.

Looking to her right, she can see her sword.

Shadowraths usually use a sword and a staff, but she was more used to swords and she barely uses a staff, something that her former-superiors were quite surprised of. Her sword was thin but strong with a black sheathe to cover the sharp blade within, the handle is black with gold linings forming a diamond on both sides.

To her, this sword was special, it was a gift from Adonis and Akame after her promotion as the Shadowrath Matriarch. So she wields it with pride whenever she goes to battle, something that was quite rare.

She looks at her paperwork and towards her sword and the whetstone just on the other side of her tent. She smiled as she grabbed her bag of candies and stood up.

"Might as well get some practice." She muttered as she grabbed her sword and the whetstone and left her tent.

 _With Natalia_

Natalia smiled as she and her sisters served bowls of food to the people. Despite the losses, she always finds the wonderful things in life. One is helping the people. It always made her smile, making others suffer less.

Such is the vow of all Merics.

In order to become a Meric, one must never kill, only heal. One cannot be a Meric if their heart is cold. Make the people suffer less and if one will die, make sure to give them a painless death.

She sighed as she wiped her forehead with a handkerchief. The handkerchief is white with a golden heart in the middle.

She smiled as she remembered the day when she got this.

 _Flashback, 12 years ago_

Natalia, an 8 year old girl stared at the moon, relaxing as the calm wind cools her skin. She's sitting on the grass with a relaxed face as she stares at the moon.

She wore a simple white dress that reaches to her knees. To others, they would mistake her as a simple commoner. But to others, she is a disciple. A disciple of the healing arts, the pillars of support, the Merics.

"What are you doing here?"

Turning around, she saw someone who is younger than her. A year, if she would take a guess. He has short black hair with red eyes. He wore a red shirt with a blue coat, short leather pants and dark brown leather shoes.

He is looking at her curiously.

She smiled as she pointed at the moon. "I'm watching the moon! Wanna sit with me?" She asked innocently as the boy nodded with a happy smile.

Getting settled, the boy can now see her blue eyes and shoulder length golden hair. "Pretty isn't it?" Natalia grinned as the boy blushed and looked to the side. "Y-Yeah! You're really pretty…" Realizing what he said, the boy quickly looked at Natalia with wide eyes.

The girl in question is still staring at the moon. Blushing heavily, the boy sighed. 'What am I doing? I just want to be her friend!' The boy thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed on the grass. "Hey, what's your name?" The boy asked as he opened his eyes and looked at the back of the girl.

Looking at the boy, Natalia smiled. "I'm Natalia." The boy got up and smiled brightly. "I'm Adonis! Nice to meet ya!" Adonis held out his hand with a grin. Natalia took his hand softly, feeling his hand, she was surprised to feel that Adonis's hands are rough, and she can also see a couple of scratches.

"Are you hurt?" She asked innocently causing Adonis to look at his hand. He shook his hand with a wide smile. "This? Its fine, I was just training earlier."

Natalia went to grab something in her right pocket and took out a bottle of liquid. "Give me your hand." She demanded with a serious, but also cute, look. Adonis was confused but did so anyway. Grabbing his hand softly, she opened the bottle and poured its contents. "Cold!" Adonis yelped as he felt the clear liquid touch his skin.

Natalia giggled as she ripped a small part of her dress, this in turn caused Adonis to panic. "What are you doing?! You didn't have to do that!" Natalia only smiled as she wrapped the piece of fabric around Adonis's hands. "It is the duty of a Meric to heal one's wounds." Natalia stated as she finished. She took a step back and looked at Adonis.

"But to heal the wounds of the prince, I must sacrifice everything." Adonis blushed, embarrassed that he was found out. "H-How did you know?" He asked bashfully.

Natalia only giggled. "Everyone knows that you're the prince silly! You couldn't fool me even for a second there!" Adonis smiled as he laughed softly, allowing Natalia to laugh with him.

"Hey, do you want to be friends?" Adonis asked with a hopeful look. "Well if it's the prince's orders, then okay." Natalia giggled to the side as she saw Adonis's shocked look. "What?! No! I didn't order you! I just want to be friends with you!" Natalia laughed as Adonis blushed. "I was just joking with you!"

Natalia wiped a tear and looked at Adonis.

"Friends?" She held out her hand.

Adonis smiled as he reached out his own hand.

"Friends."

Then after that day, Adonis became close friends with Natalia, and as a symbol of their friendship, he made her a white handkerchief with a golden heart in the middle. Of course, Adonis injured his hands many times trying to make the handkerchief, but in the end, he did it…but not before getting a scolding session from Natalie and Akame.

 _Flashback end_

Natalia pocketed the handkerchief and proceeded to walk to her sisters. Smiling, she can see many people getting their food. Looking to her left, she saw some people coming back from spearfishing. She can also see a couple of young teens being carried by the older men making her giggle.

Walking towards her tent, she can only wonder what Adonis is doing.

But for now…

She still has a job to do.

 _With Adonis_

Adonis looked around cautiously. He is naked and he felt nothing touch his feet. All around him is darkness. But for some reason, he can see his body releasing a small aura. He can see yellow mixed with white and blue.

Looking around, he narrowed his eyes, trying to see anything other than darkness.

 **"Interesting."** A deep voice boomed causing Adonis to widen his eyes and look behind him.

It was massive, he can say that much at least. But he had to shield his eyes, otherwise he might as well go blind. The creature is glowing so bright, that Adonis can't even see it.

 **"To think that a mortal such as you have the power to summon me. Tell me boy, what do you seek?"** The creature asked as Adonis grit his teeth. **"Who are you?!"** Adonis grit his teeth as he used his arms to cover his eyes. The being only snorted in amusement. **"Hmph! If you wish to know, my name is Vendra, Ruler across many Stars!"** Adonis widened his eyes as he felt the pressure of the being in front of him. **"Now who are you to disturb my slumber?"**

Adonis bit his tongue in order to snap out of it. He tried to look but he can only cover his eyes again. Having no choice, he sighed. "I am Adonis, 17th King of the Order Empire."

Silence.

Adonis felt sweat forming in his hands. He felt nervous in the presence of Vendra, he just didn't know why. **"17th King? You look young for a King. Tell me, how do you treat your people?"** Adonis looked at the shining creature with a questioning gaze.

"…"

 **"Do you look down on them? Do you step on them like you step on ants? Or do you use them however you wish such as taking a wo-"**

"No!" Adonis shouted as he felt anger overwhelm his very body. "I don't treat them like that! I treat them as if they're my own family!" Adonis forced himself to look at Vendra despite the protests of his eyes.

"And I will never take them for granted!"

Unknown to Adonis, Vendra smirked. **"…To think that I, Vendra, doubted you…they must be disappointed."**

Adonis blinked. They? Who is Vendra talking about?

 **"I, Vendra now ask of you, young King. What do you wish for?"**

The light began to dim slowly, finally giving Adonis the chance to look at what Vendra is, only to widen his eyes as he saw nothing. Looking around, Adonis searched for the mysterious being. Only to find none.

 **"Let me repeat myself."** Vendra's voice echoed causing Adonis to look around him frantically. **"What do you wish for?"**

Adonis licked his dry lips and nodded in determination.

"I wish…"

 _Next Day_

Adonis woke up with a gasp, looking around him, he can see that he is still in his tent. Getting up and grabbing a nearby towel to wipe his sweat, Adonis went outside his tent.

Looking at the sun, he can see that its still early. And everyone was still sleeping. He can see a couple of guards knocked out and snoring. He can only chuckle at that.

'Time for a walk.' Adonis thought to himself as he looked around and saw many of his people sleeping. Adonis only sighed as he saw a couple of empty barrels. "So they've been drinking again. Not that I blame them, we did lose our homeland." Adonis muttered to himself.

Reaching a part of the island where nobody camped he sighed as he rested on a rock. Looking at the sea, Adonis relaxed as he felt the cool winds kissing his body. He smiled as he closed his eyes.

Despite the recent events, Adonis must not be discouraged or else he and the Order Empire will fall. Opening his eyes, Adonis admired the beauty of it all.

The ocean and its peaceful waves.

The few trees around him shaking their leaves.

The land in front of him.

"Everything is peaceful." Adonis sighed as he closed his eyes once more.

'Wait…'

Eyes opening quite suddenly, Adonis quickly got up and looked in front of him. Eyes widening in bewilderment, Adonis can see land, its quite far, but Adonis can conclude that the ships can get there in a couple of hours.

Adonis, with wide eyes, took a step forward.

"What's going on?"

 **And CUT! Sorry but that's as far as I'll write for now.**

 **Now once again I am sorry for the late update, I've been busy for a while and...yeah, busy. But thanks for reading! Hopefully, I'll update faster in the future. If I made any errors then please PM me so that I can change it. Or if you guys have any questions then give me a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter.**

 **But for now! Merry Christmas!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5- What are they wearing!

**Welcome back to those that I have pranked! Thank you for the victims and the reviews that you have given me. Now some of you already knew that it was a prank the moment you saw the notification, but I was aiming for the ones that fell for that. Anyways! That was also a test, I wanted to see how many of you guys and gals are out there care for this story, and to an extension, me.**

 **Now let's take a look at the reviews, shall we?**

 **Mpowers045- Thanks!**

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni- Thanks for the suggestions! I'll be sure to keep those in mind, and the fact that I'm thinking of making new units will actually benefit from this. I'll PM ya if I need more help.**

 **Danteinfernus- Yarrrrr!**

 **Randomdude21- Was thinking of the same thing, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all Stick War IS a flash game.**

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni- …you do realize that you read the same chapter, right? Wait a minute, how did you manage to review to the same chapter? That's not supposed to happen…meh don't care. I do care and appreciate for the compliments though. And about Gamer of Remnant, it'll take me a lotta time to rewrite that, and right now? I don't feel like rewriting it this year or maybe the next. I've gotta think about this story and the other two, ya know what I'm saying?**

 **Look2019- Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Now that that's done, onwards to the chapter!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

 **Chapter 5- What are they wearing?!**

Looking around, she let her green eyes wander. All around her, dead bodies littered the ground, she can even see some moving. 'Necromancy.' She thought bitterly as she watched the dead walk about. She felt sorry for these people. Families broken, villages destroyed. She felt her heart grow heavy, looking up, she can even the skies go red. Its as if the sky has died as well.

Hearing a groan, she turns around and sees a corpse of a child pushing itself from the ground. She closed her eyes as she felt tears dripping from her eyes. She couldn't do anything in this vision, she can't even touch anything. She can only watch in pain.

Feeling something behind her, she turned around…only for her eyes to widen as she can see a skull with glaring red eyes. She felt as if it was staring right at her soul. Sweat began to cover her skin as she felt her body shake. The skeleton looked up and disappeared in a bright light. She yelped as she quickly closes her eyes.

Opening her eyes, she sees something that would forever haunt her.

Her eyes widened in horror as she can see many people dead. This time its worse. Bodies littered the ground at every corner, monsters and men pillage the buildings. She can even hear laughter from both monster and men as they held a crying woman, tearing off her clothes and proceeding to rape her.

She covered her ears in an attempt to block out the horrible screams and the cruel laughter. Her lips trembled as she felt tears continuously stain her cheeks. "Please stop!" She screamed as she kneeled. Her body trembled as she hears the screams of pain…anguish…destruction. "Stop! Wake up!" She screamed as she began to furiously shake her head. She couldn't take it anymore, she doesn't want to see anymore of this pain.

 **Thud!**

Her eyes widened as she looks to her right. There she can see a tall dark figure staring at her. A disgusting grin appeared as its eyes sneer at her. Her eyes widened as the dark figure began reaching out to her. In an attempt to get away, she backed away, panicking as she began to breathe heavily. The grin only widened as it grabbed her hair, she yelped as she was roughly pulled to face the figure. Strangely enough, she can't even see the figure's face.

"Stop! Please!" She begged as the figure grinned and opened its mouth. "You're mine! Celestine!" The figure roared as it laughed and tore off her clothes. She gasps as she tried to cover her nude body. The figure then proceeded to lick her face with his tongue. "N-No! Stop!" She cried as she felt the figure forcefully spread her legs.

"Let her go!"

Her eyes widened with hope as she heard the figure grunt in pain as a spear made of gold lodged itself in its shoulder. "Charge!" The same voice ordered as thousands of soldiers wearing foreign armor charged, ignoring her.

Feeling a hand land on her shoulder, she flinched as she closes her eyes tightly. "You're safe now." The voice, obviously masculine, assured her softly as she turned and saw a figure wearing a golden set of armor. The armor covered his entire body except his arms which was protected by gauntlets, she can see a red skirt covering his waist, golden greaves covered his legs. Despite the dirt and the mud dirtying the figure, she can still see it shining. It was as if he was enveloped by a bright light.

She can barely see his face, but she can see his soft smile.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Tears spilled from her eyes, but this time it was tears of joy and relief. "…Who…are you?" The figure carried her as if she weighted nothing. "My name is…"

 _Dream end_

Waking up with a gasp, Celestine got up from her bed, looking at her bed, she can see that it's a mess. The bed sheets were wet and ruined, and her pillow was drenched with sweat. Sighing, she closes her eyes as she held her hands over her chest.

 **Bang!**

Her eyes widened as the doors to her room were opened with a loud bang. A woman quickly ran over to her in concern as she began examining Celestine. "My lady! Are you unhurt?! We heard you screaming and came here as fast as we can." Looking at the concerned woman, Celestine can only nod as she smiles at her. "I am fine Claudia, its just…another vision." She said as she got up from her bed. The woman, now named Claudia, kept her concern to herself as she helped Celestine get up from the bed.

 **(AN: Remember, I won't bother describing how Claudia and SOME of the other's looks I'll only describe appearances if it's my OC or a side character, to the rest, just search it up with our best friend internet. On another note, I know there are some people who don't like doing this, so to get this out of the way I'll explain why…I don't describe appearance that well. There.)**

"My lady, please tell me what happened." Claudia begged as she watched Celestine fix her hair and her clothes. Celestine sighed as she held out her hand. Claudia took it as she waited for Celestine's answer. "Very well, have my handmaids clean my room and bring us breakfast to the gardens." Claudia nodded as she looked behind her and faced the handmaids awaiting their orders. "Clean our lady's room and bring us breakfast in the gardens." They all obediently obeyed as some of them headed towards Celestine's bed and began taking the stained sheets, while the others left for the kitchen.

Claudia went outside and waited for Celestine. Once the goddess reincarnate left her room, Claudia was immediately by her side. "This vision…its...horrible, Claudia." Celestine muttered towards the woman. Claudia can only look at her in concern as she continued her escort. "But at the same time…I feel hope…" Raising a brow, Claudia looks at the goddess in confusion.

Finally arriving at the gardens, Claudia can see that Celestine is finally at peace with the atmosphere. Celestine smiled as she walked towards a small, open building that has a small table and several chairs. Taking a seat for herself, Celestine closed her eyes as she heard Claudia take a seat in front of her. "What I saw in that vision was nothing but a nightmare." She felt herself shiver at remembering the vision. "Many people died…houses burned…women…" She closed her eyes as she struggles to say it. "…defiled, I was almost a victim…and I could not do anything to stop it." Claudia's eyes widened at that. To think that Celestine would have a vision where she herself was almost raped…almost?

"…and yet I was saved…we were saved Claudia. In that vision, I saw a man, leading countless soldiers towards the monsters and men." She closed her eyes as she held her hands over to her chest. Upon hearing this, Claudia was quite intrigued at both the man that rescued Celestine and at the fact that Celestine mentioned monsters AND men. It was as if monsters and men are working towards the same goal. She shudders as she imagined many men joining the monsters in an effort to overthrow the Seven Shields…then…turn them to slaves.

'Given the chance, that will most likely happen…but I will not let it be so.' Claudia thought as the handmaids arrived, bringing bread, fruits, two plates, and tea.

The handmaids bowed as Celestine raised her hand, motioning for them to leave. The handmaids bowed and left, leaving Celestine and Claudia alone. Celestine took a piece of bread and took a small bite from it. Looking at the knight in amusement, Celestine giggled softly as she saw Claudia take only take an apple from the fruits. "Claudia, have you been gaining weight?" Stopping herself from eating, the knight blushed as she stares at the goddess reincarnate in bewilderment.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she regained her composure and put the apple down on her plate. "W-What makes you say that?" Celestine smiled cheerfully as she watched the mature woman trying to act calm. "Nothing." After a while, Claudia sighed as she smiles at Celestine. She only shows this side of her when they are together, it is not much of a surprise to the knight anymore.

Drinking from her cup of tea, she sighs as she felt the relaxing liquid soothe her body. Looking at Claudia, she smiles gently as she ripped a piece of the bread and took a bite.

As soon as she did this, both of them heard footsteps rapidly approaching their location. Claudia's eyes narrowed as her body tensed, her hand slowly reaching for her sword.

"Lady Claudia!" A feminine voice cried out, as soon as she heard the voice, Claudia relaxed and sighed as she calms her body. Putting down her cup of tea, Claudia stood up and faced the owner of the voice with a smile. There, panting while sweat poured from her body, a girl with golden hair stood as she eyed the knight. Claudia can only sigh as she approached the girl. "There was no need to run Alicia." The now named Alicia merely shook her head, giving her a piece of rolled paper, Claudia took it slowly and read its contents.

Celestine stood up with a serious face as she went beside Claudia. Her eyes widened in shock, Claudia's calm demeanor slowly turned to shock as she finished reading the end.

"An island appeared?" She asked bewildered as she look at Alicia in confirmation. Alicia only nodded, confirming the truth. "And the fishermen also said something to me." Alicia's statement gained the attention of both women, swallowing her spit slowly, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"They saw large ships and people as well. They fear that it might be pirates."

Celestine felt discomfort when Alicia said that, they already have enough problems with the war against Olga Discordia and her legion of monsters, having pirates attacking them on the other side will cause problems. Looking at Claudia, she nodded to herself.

"Claudia, you and Alicia take several ships, confirm if they are pirates, if not, find out who they are. I would send Vault and his men, but I just gave them their mission a few days ago."

Claudia and Alicia, who is still sweaty, bowed to the goddess reincarnate.

"Yes!"

 _With Adonis, Star's Fall Island, 2 hours later_

Adonis kept on staring at the island for what seems like hours, his mouth agape, suddenly he can see a couple ships in the distance moving slowly towards his location. Shaking himself out of his stupor he narrowed his eyes and rushed back to the camp. His mind wandering to the possibilities.

Enemies? Pirates?

Adonis's eyes darkened as His thoughts wandered to the latter. If those ships belong to pirates, then they will rue the day they cross with the Order Empire.

 _1 hour later_

Claudia, Alicia, and a dozen of Claudia's best knights, the Dawn Templars, trek through the beach, unaware of the eyes above them.

El's eyes looked at the camp where there are none. She smirked, thanking the Magikills with their magic. Nocking an arrow, she aims at what seems to be the leader. 'For what seems to be warriors, you wear such little armor.' She thought to herself as she raised her bow, aiming for the sands in front of the leader. Waiting for the leader to get in front of the camp's barricades she calms herself.

Breathing slowly, she exhaled as she released the string.

Hearing a whoosh, Claudia's eyes widened as she felt an arrow pass through her, hitting the sand in front of her. Immediately, the knights surrounded her and Alicia in a circle, their swords ready. Alicia went beside her, eyes narrowed and sword ready.

"That's enough!" A masculine voice boomed as the area in front of her glowed white. She shielded her eyes as she heard her Dawn Templars scream in surprise.

Once the light died down, she can see that she is outnumbered. Not only that, it seems that whoever they are facing is prepared. She can see many soldiers with round shields facing them, creating a shield wall with spears at the ready. Looking around, she can see men behind the shields in rows. Behind the shield wall, she can see fierce men wearing chain armor with steel shoulder guards, they hold swords that are made of high quality. Then there are the archers, their eyes are focused on them, bows at the ready.

Hearing the flapping of wings behind her, her eyes widened as she quickly turned around and saw, to her shock, men and women with dark skin, but that's not what surprised her…no what surprised her were the wings, they each have bows and short swords strapped to their sides, her eyes narrowed at the woman between them, with her clothes, it was easy enough to see who their leader is.

"Adonis stop blushing! Talk now!" The woman suddenly shouted. This caused Claudia and the others to tense. "I can't! Look at their state of dress! And I am not blushing!" The same masculine voice argued with the woman. Alicia can only look at the shield wall and the woman in confusion. "Besides, how are we supposed to focus?! Even the Archidons are having a hard time staring at them! The Speartons are hiding their faces or closing their eyes! Its disrespectful to look at a woman naked!" Adonis shouted as he hides his blushing face with his shield.

"Then just talk!" A louder, more powerful voice boomed. Feeling the ground shake, Claudia, Alicia, and the Dawn Templars can only widen their eyes in shock and fear as they can see a gigantic man with a club walking towards the shield wall. "F-Fine!" Everything remained quiet for some time, until Claudia can see shield wall move. Her grip on her sword tightened as she watched a man with a different shield facing her approach her.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Adonis's voice, finally calm, rang out. Relaxing herself, while keeping her guard up due to the Giant, Claudia stood up. "I am Claudia Levantine, leader of the Dawn Templars, I am sent by the goddess reincarnate Celestine Lucross to investigate this island." Adonis tense once he heard Celestine say goddess reincarnate. 'Maybe I can negotiate, if I can allow my people to pass and live on that land…wait…what if…' His eyes widening slowly, he gulped as he opens his mouth. "I am Adonis, 17th king of the Order Empire! I wish to speak to you privately…is that alright, Lady Claudia?" Adonis sighed afterwards as he relaxed himself, standing straight, he moved his shield to his side while the butt of his spear landed on the sand.

Claudia nodded as she sheathed her sword, Alicia and the rest did so as well. Suddenly, Adonis looked to the side. "Speartons!" Her eyes widened as she grabbed the hilt of her sword. "By everything that is holy, give them your capes! Cover their bodies!" He ordered as he walked towards the nearest Spearton and grabbed the offered cape, he then quickly walked towards Claudia and covered her with it. She was dumbfounded as the Speartons did the same. Alicia huffed as she crossed her arms as she rejected the cape offered to her by a Spearton.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of! This armor was enchanted by the goddess herself! I dare not cover it!" Alicia argued as the Spearton left while Adonis took the cape and looks at Alicia with his red eyes. Immediately, Alicia felt herself go small as Adonis looks down at her, literally. She is smaller than Adonis, her head only reaches to his chin.

"Please cover yourself with this, there will be many among my people who will be distracted…that and children will probably be curious as to why you are dressed like that, and I rather have them keep their innocence intact." Adonis maintained eye contact with Alicia as her eyes softened, only to harden once again as she grabbed the cape. "Fine! But I'm only doing this for the children! Hmph!" Adonis only chuckled as he led the group towards the camp. "Come! The Merics will prepare food for us." Claudia nodded as she followed Adonis. Alicia and the rest of the Dawn Templars followed behind her.

"Wow! Look at them!"

Alicia and the rest of the Dawn Templars' eyes widened as they saw Giants carrying a large net that has many kinds of fish trapped in it. Claudia can only feel sweat pouring from her palm. 'If we fought them earlier, then we would be done for.' She thought to herself as she continued walking.

"Now, now children stand in a line, youngest first!" A gentle voice called out as Alicia watches a beautiful blond haired woman giving treats to children who are cheering for her. "There's plenty for everybody, so no fighting."

"Alright lads! Back to training!" An eye patched man roared as the Swordwraths took wooden swords and began sparring. "Jump higher!" A man with orange hair roared as a couple of Swordwraths jumped on a shield of a Spearton. "Keep your balance!" The Spearton grunted as his legs almost gave out on him.

"Don't let yourself be crushed!"

Adonis chuckled as he turned his head. "Those two are Diamatrus and Tarnas, as you can see they are quite eager with training." Claudia nodded, taking note of the fact that their training is quite bizarre to say the least. "Why are your men jumping on that soldier?" Alicia asked cautious as she watched the Swordwraths jumped off the Spearton, landing behind the Spearton with a roll. "That's a secret." He grinned as Alicia gaped with wide eyes. She grits her teeth as she clenches her hands, making it look like she was choking the cape. Seeing this, Claudia can only sigh at her student's actions. 'Until now, Alicia still has her temper, I hope she can still hold it.' Claudia thought to herself as Adonis turned around with a calm smile.

In front of them is a large tent, the entrance is guarded by two Speartons, their height and intimidating gazes made some of the Dawn Templars shiver. Something that Adonis took note of. He looks at Claudia and behind her are the Dawn Templars eyeing the Speartons carefully.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. 'Might as well have one of them accompany Lady Claudia. I don't want any trouble with them.' He thought as he opened his red eyes.

"Lady Claudia." Standing at attention, Claudia turned her eyes towards him. "You can have someone accompany you in my tent, if it makes you feel more at ease." At this, Alicia took this chance, taking a step forward, she took Adonis's attention "I'll go with Lady Claudia." Adonis nodded while Claudia eyed Alicia with worry written in her eyes.

Shifting his eyes towards the Dawn Templars he smiled as he crosses his arms. "The rest of you are free to look around, just don't enter that tent over there." He pointed towards a large tent where a couple of Minions went in and out of said tent. "Now come Lady Claudia and…" He stopped as he eyed Alicia. She huffed as she put her hands on her hips. "Alicia Arcturus." Adonis nodded as he smiled in appreciation. "Lady Alicia." Alicia turned her head to the side with a small blush on her face as she followed Claudia. The two Speartons tensed as they narrowed their eyes towards Claudia and Alicia, however Adonis held a hand. "Hold! Let them keep their weapons." At this everyone stared at Adonis in shock. "B-But your majesty!" Adonis held a finger, motioning for the Spearton to stay quiet. "I'll be fine." He stated as he smiled, moving inside the tent, he motioned for the two to enter.

 _Adonis's tent_

The entrance of Adonis's tent flapped as the three of them entered. Looking around the room, Adonis motioned for the two to sit. Claudia nodded in thanks as she sat on the chair while Alicia sat beside her. Adonis placed his helmet on his armor stand with a sigh, putting both his shield and his spear down near the stand, he began moving towards the table that has a jar of water and several cups of glass. Taking three glasses and a jar of water, he poured water to the three glasses and placed two in front of the two knights.

Taking a seat, Adonis took his glass and took a small sip. Sighing in satisfaction, he noticed that the both of the women in front of him are tense, and it seems that Claudia is tenser than Alicia. Looking at Claudia, he can see that she is cautious as Alicia stares at him rather intensely.

"You know its quite rude to keep staring, Lady Alicia." Alicia's eyes widened as she blushed in embarrassment. "No need to be tense Lady Claudia, I am no threat to you." He said raising his hands, Claudia sighed as she relaxed her body. Taking the glass of water with caution, she eyed Adonis warily. "It's not poisoned." Adonis stated it as if reading her mind. She nodded as she drank the water, allowing the water to freshen her throat. "My thanks, your ma-" She was cut off as Adonis shook his head while shaking his hand, as if saying no.

"No honorifics please, I don't like doing it unless if its necessary." Adonis said as he straightened his back. Raising a brow, Alicia leaned on the table. "Then why not call us by our names?" Chuckling, Adonis scratched his head bashfully. "Well I don't want to offend you, I guess its just me saying that I respect you as women."

'Is he serious? He does not demand respect? And yet he respects others with no regards for himself.' Claudia thought as she nodded, opting Adonis to smile cheerfully. "If we will call you by your name, then it is only fair that you do the same." Adonis stopped smiling and looks at Claudia with a confused look. "But I'd rather earn your respect first." Raising a brow, Claudia smiled as she looks at Adonis. "You already have, the moment when you spared us was the moment when you earned my respect, and I believe Alicia feels the same. Don't you?" She asked the young knight as Alicia nodded quickly. "O-Of course! I only respect a gentleman!" She stopped, blushing as she realized what she said.

Giving an appreciative smile at Alicia, Adonis allowed himself to relax a lot more. "So you think that I am a gentleman? Thank you." Alicia only nodded as she took the glass of water and drank it quietly. 'I can't believe I said that! In front of him! Now he knows what kind of man I like!' Alicia thought bitterly as she stealthily glared at the king.

"Now that that is all over, time to get to business." The moment Adonis said that, the atmosphere turned serious as Adonis eyed the two. "Why are you here?" Claudia's eyes narrowed as she eyed Adonis's red eyes. Alicia began to sweat as she looks at her teacher and at the king. "What did your goddess send you here for?" Claudia sighed as she closed her eyes. "What you said to me earlier, I felt as if you were not telling me everything, now tell me. Why are you here?" Opening her eyes, Claudia looks at Adonis. "We are sent here to investigate this island, why it appeared here so suddenly, and if what the people said about pirates inhabiting this island is true." Adonis's eyes narrowed, at this Claudia felt cold, as if danger was lurking around the her.

Sighing, Adonis closed his eyes as he allowed himself to relax. "Thank you for telling me the truth." Claudia's eyes widened as she stared at Adonis in shock. "T-That's all? You trust what I said just like that?" Adonis simply shrugged as he smiled. "What else is there to see in this island?"

"He has a point." Alicia agreed reluctantly as she drank the rest of her water. Adonis nodded as he looked around the room, confusing the two. "Kurome! Akame! You can come out now!" Suddenly both sisters literally came out of the shadows, the both of them with their weapons sheathed. Kurome looks at her brother with a deadpan expression. "How did you know?" She asked as she reached for her candy pouch. Adonis chuckled as he ruffles Kurome's hair, making said girl pout cutely. "If I don't know where my sisters are, then what kind of brother am I?" He grinned as Akame looks at him with her red eyes.

As if knowing what Akame wanted, he began to pet her head, making her close her eyes in satisfaction.

Looking at the dumbfounded knights, Adonis chuckled as he scratched his cheek. "Claudia, Alicia, meet my sisters Akame and Kurome. The two Princesses of the Order Empire." He announced as he hugged both girls, making the both of them smile as they hugged him back.

"Now I've got a couple more questions Claudia." Standing up, Claudia nodded, her face now calm. "Where are we? Obviously from what I saw when I awoke, my people and I are in a different place." Claudia nodded as she motioned for Adonis and the two princesses to take a seat. "You are now in Eostia. A land ruled by the Seven Shield Alliance, our leader is the goddess."

"Who is this goddess? And how is she like?"

"She is a High Elf whose name is Celestine Lucross, the reincarnated goddess is kind hearted, she is the embodiment of peace. A hope against our enemy." Raising a brow, Adonis leaned on the table in interest. "It seems that conflict never ceases to show up. Who is your enemy?" Claudia clenched her fists as she looks at Adonis straight in the eyes. "Her name is Olga Discordia a dark elf, she is also known as the Dark Queen of the north. She controls an army of monsters, pillaging every village, killing the men and children…" The three siblings' eyes widened, while Adonis clenches his teeth in anger. 'Children?!'

"…They take the women and…" Claudia hesitates, as if saying it brings back painful memories. It took him a while, but when he did, his eyes widened as he realized what Claudia is trying to say.

"No need to say it, I…figured it out…disgusting…" Adonis muttered in disdain as his face shifts into a scowl. "Wherever I go…" Adonis growled as his eyes narrowed, remembering the corrupt nobles keeping female Eclipsers as sex slaves. "It never ceased…damn it." He cursed as Akame squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Also, what are elves?"

Claudia remained still, her mind searching for simple answers. Nodding to herself, she looks at Adonis. "Elves are beings that are like humans, except that they have long pointy ears. They live longer than humans. There are three types of elves. The High Elves are elves born inside cities and towns. They are born with high affinity to magic, this is due to the magic that protects the towns, it will enter their bodies the moment their mothers are conceived with them. The Forest Elves are elves that are masters of the great forests. Their ability to manipulate nature to their will has helped them protect their forests for many years. Then there are the Dark Elves, unlike the other two, Dark Elves are born within the darkness. Some say that they have stayed in the north due to the abundance of Dark Magic in the air." Claudia finished as she closed her eyes, trying to remember what her husband, Klaus, would say. 'There is one, but its only a theory.' She thought as she opened her eyes. Adonis stared blankly at the floor. He took a deep breath as he processed the information.

"Lastly…Claudia…"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for my people to live within Eostia? My people need a new home, and a small island won't shelter all of them. This is all I ask, my people need a home, please." Adonis bowed, surprising all occupants in the room. "Adonis! You don't need to kneel!" Akame held onto her brother's shoulder, attempting to lift him up. Kurome stepped in and bonked her brother's head lightly. "Idiot, a king should not kneel." Kurome scolded him while looking at him with deadpan eyes. But if one observed her closely, her face shows worry for her brother. Claudia observed the interaction in interest.

'To think that he, a king, would throw away his pride just for his people. I don't think she will mind, but just in case.' She thought as she kneeled, giving him a smile, she took his shoulders and pulled him back up.

"There is no need for you to kneel, you mustn't show weakness, even if you are in front of your family. A king should always be strong. Even in the direst of times." Adonis's eyes widened as he remembered one of Kaldir's teachings.

"The king is the face of the Order Empire, strong and capable, but must also be kind and know compassion. Show weakness, then your enemies will crush you. But show strength, then they will fear you."

He recited those words, remembering everything Kaldir taught him. His sisters' eyes widened as they realized what Adonis said, after all, they have been taught by the same Magikill. A few stray tears left Akame's eyes as she held onto Adonis's hand.

Seeing this, Claudia made herself to stay silent. Alicia followed after her teacher, remaining silent as she waited for the siblings to finish.

After a while, Claudia spoke up.

"Whoever taught you that is a wise man." Adonis nodded as he stood straight. "Yes, until now, his teachings…everything he taught me is still teaching me."

Claudia looked at the king and nodded to herself. 'This man…its obvious that he cares or his people…just like my liege…' She smiled as she cleared her throat.

"You kneeled before me, even when you have a higher position. You respected us when you didn't need to. I think allowing your people to live with us is no problem, I just need to tell Lady Celestine. I do not think that you should worry, in fact she will appreciate your kindness to your people." The moment Claudia finished, Adonis felt small tears stinging his eyes. "Thank you! I cannot thank you enough for this. I thought that it might take me weeks or months or years to find a new home for my people, but it seems that I am wrong." Adonis smiled brightly as he gave Claudia his genuine thanks.

"As thanks, we will hold a feast!" Immediately, both Akame and Kurome's eyes widened as they began to drool. "Akame, tell everyone of the feast. We will hold it here!" Claudia felt sweat pour from her body as she watched the princess nod excitingly and left the tent with a quick dash. "You don't nee-" Alicia was about to say until Kurome swiftly silenced her with a finger.

Glaring at the knight with her cute eyes, Kurome silently hissed. "Do not, you will feast with us." She said it as if she was threatening her, something that made her scared. "Or we will not feast at all." She finished as she left the tent. An excited look plastered on her face as she crunched on her candies.

Seeing Alicia silent, Claudia can only sigh as she nodded to herself. "Then we will accept, but can I send a message to the others? There are others that have traveled with me and are still on the ships." Adonis nodded with a smile as he faced her. "Of course! The more the merrier!"

Claudia nodded with a smile as she left the tent.

 _Night time_

As soon as the rest of the knight that traveled with Claudia arrived, everyone partied. Barrels of ale were opened and different foods that are exotic to the outsiders of Inamorta.

Alicia watched as all the knights that traveled with them wore clothes instead of their armor. Why? Well when Adonis saw the rest of the knights' armor, he had the Merics and the women give them spare clothes.

Looking at herself, she was wearing a black dress that reaches to her knees, her back is shown, revealing her pearly white skin. The frills on the dress were quite annoying to her, but this was given to her by the princess. She would feel disrespectful. Feeling the material with her hands, Alicia smiled as she nodded. "Princess Akame has good tastes."

"Enjoying yourself?" She looks up and saw her teacher, Claudia Levantine wearing a strapless white dress that showed a generous amount of her cleavage. It reaches to her legs, while a long cut showed off her long legs. Alicia giggled as she stood up.

"Quite surprisingly, yes…and now that I look at you…if Klaus is here he might as well marry you again." Her compliments made Claudia blush red as she looks to the side. "Thank you, Alicia. I appreciate it." Claudia smiled gently as Alicia began to laugh softly.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Adonis's voice greeted them, causing them to look at him. He wore a gold tunic where a small part of his chest. The green collar complimented the colors as it occupied the end of the sleeves. A leather belt engraved with symbols held the tunic together. He wore leather sandals strapped to his legs, almost reaching his knees.

He smiled as a servant carrying a tray filled with glasses of wine walked by and offered the three a glass. Claudia gave a pleasant smile as she took a small sip. Feeling the pleasant burn running down her throat, she turned her attention to Adonis. "Yes I am. But I must ask you Adonis, whose dress was this?" Adonis's smile turned melancholy as he looks at Claudia. "That dress is my mother's." Both Claudia and Alicia's eyes widened in surprise. "Then!" Both looked at him in worry, with Claudia recognizing the look Adonis gave. However, he waved his hand with a pleasant smile.

"Then nothing! You are our guests, it is only right that we treat you this way. Besides, my sisters' dresses won't fit you that's for sure." He joked as he held a chuckle. "My sisters and I have already moved on many years ago. The past is the past." Claudia only offered a sincere smile as Alicia drank her wine. "It may be so, but Alicia and I will still offer our sincere condolences, it is the least we can do. Especially now that I am wearing your mother's dress."

Adonis smile in appreciation as he motioned for the two to follow him.

All around them, everyone was partying. Men, women, children, Giants, Eclipsers, and Minions alike. Although the Giants are taking it easy so that no trouble will happen. "Come, I want to introduce you." He ushered them patiently as he led them to a large table where, to both Claudia and Alicia's shock, Akame and Kurome are eating away at a mountain of food. Adonis chuckled as he saw Akame and Kurome eating slowly the moment they saw him.

To their left was the Eclipser that gave Claudia the warning shot, she is now dressed in an elegant red dress that reaches to her knees. The dress is designed with shining diamond shapes, each colored dark yellow, a long white scarf covered her exposed back. Her hair is tied into a bun as she wore a light red tint of lipstick on her lips. She wore black sandals with thin heels.

Adonis held his blush as he kept himself from staring at El.

Then right beside El was Myr, who was chatting with El, while El responded with a few words of her own. 'She's probably talking about this island.' Adonis thought with a small shake of his head.

Myr wore a simple strapless green dress with a few frills to the sides, her hair is neatly braided as she allowed her hair to stay on her right shoulder. She wore no make-up, allowing everyone to see her cute face. She green sandals with no heels, the sandals are also decorated with dark green ribbons.

Alicia's eyes widened as she saw the same woman with that took care of the children. She wore a blue one strapped dress that hugs her impressive curves quite well. Her pleasant smile radiated amongst the crowd that it seems as if she is covered by light. She wore a golden necklace with a sapphire shining in the night. For her footwear, she wore a pair of strapped light blue sandals, each supported with a short heel. Her blond hair flowed freely amongst the cool winds.

'Beautiful.' Alicia thought as she compared herself to the Meric.

Claudia eyed the Giant next to the five ladies on the table. This is the same Giant that Claudia saw talk to Adonis when they encountered him earlier. He wore the same clothes as earlier, all the while drinking ale straight from a barrel.

Adonis chuckled as he watched the Giant wave at him. "Oi Adonis! Where you've been? I started without you!" Adonis gave a wide smile as he approached the Giant first. "Sorry Jack, but I had to lead Alicia and Claudia here, they are after all our guests." He replied politely as Jack held out a fist for Adonis. He returned the gesture with a grin.

Looking at the two women behind Adonis, Jack gave a polite smile towards the two. "The name's Jack! Jack Rockfist. Representative of the Giants!" Claudia smiled as she and Alicia did a curtsy.

"Claudia Levantine."

"Alicia Arcturus."

Natalia, Myr, and El stood up as they gave a curtsy to the two ladies.

"I am Natalie, representative of the Merics." Natalia spoke softly, but also clearly as she bows her head.

"M-Myr…representative of the Magikills." Myr stutters as she felt herself go red from embarrassment.

"My name is El, representative of the Eclipsers." El spoke courteously as she introduced herself.

Looking at Akame and Kurome, Adonis sighed as he approached the two and poked their foreheads. "Introduce yourselves, the both of you." He gave them a playful glare as he crosses his arms. Leaning his face forwards, both Akame and Kurome felt a pressure weighing on them.

Taking their hands, he pulled them up and nodded in satisfaction as he turned to the two guests. Akame wore a black dress that showed a decent amount of her cleavage. A red ribbon was tied to the right side of her waist. Kurome wore a black dress with purple highlights to the skirt, she also has a ribbon tied to her left waist, but this one was black.

Closing her eyes in defeat, Akame bowed her head. "I am Akame, first princess of the Order Empire. I am also the representative of the Swordwraths." She returned to her seat and resumed eating while glaring cutely at her brother.

Kurome's blank look turned into one of annoyance as she glared at Adonis. He only chuckled as he waved towards her playfully, ignoring her glare.

She sighed as she turned to Claudia and Alicia. "Kurome, second princess, and representative of the Shadowraths. If you excuse me, I will go back to eating now." She returned to her seat and resumed stuffing her face alongside her sister.

Nodding in satisfaction, Adonis turned to Claudia and smiled. "I have yet to find someone to represent the Archidons. So, for now, there are Six Arms of the Order Empire." Raising a brow, Alicia turned her attention to Adonis. "Six? But you only introduced five." At that, Adonis grinned as he approached her. Looking at her in the eyes, Alicia can only blush as she felt his red eyes pierce through her.

"I am Adonis, 17th king of the Order Empire, also the representative of the Speartons." He finished with a bow, all the while keeping his playful grin. Jack laughed loudly as he held his head. The sound of his laughter echoed throughout the island, terrifying some knights while the rest just cheered, showing that they are having a good time.

"That doesn't fit you at all Adonis!" His reply was only laughter as he drank the barrel of ale. "You are definitely right! I'm still itching with these clothes!" Natalia and El giggled, knowing of his dislike for fancy clothing. "I don't even know how the nobles can keep on wearing these everyday." Adonis said as he fanned himself with the collar of his clothing. "Get used to it brother. You have to keep good impressions to the ones you meet." Adonis only sighed in dejection as Akame wore a triumphant smirk. Kurome did a small smile as she chewed on a piece of meat.

Claudia can only smile, she can see this not as a group, no…she can see that this is like a family. Family…lately her father-in-law have been going hard on her husband, Klaus, again. She can't understand that man, hating his own son.

Looking at the diamond ring on her left ring finger. She can only sigh as she caressed the ring with a soft smile.

Alicia saw this and only smiled. "Don't worry, I am sure Lord Klaus is fine." Claudia smiled as she looked at Alicia's eyes. "You're right, I just can't stop myself from worrying." Claudia gave a rare awkward smile as she looks at Adonis.

Adonis smiled as he went in front of the two and took their hands with a small blush on his cheeks. "Come, let's take a seat my ladies." Claudia nodded with a smile, while Alicia blushed as she felt Adonis's hand hold her own.

Leading them to the long table, Adonis pulled a chair and Claudia took the chair with gracious movement, as if she wasn't a knight earlier. Adonis then moved on to the next chair and Alicia smiled as she sat on the chair.

Adonis went to his chair and took his own glass of wine. Looking in front of him, he can see people, both from Inamorta and Eostia quieting down and staring at him. He smiled as looked both left and right.

"As Inamortans, we have always lived in our own land, but we have lost it." All Inamortans looked down in sadness. All was quiet for a few moments until Adonis spoke up. "But now, we all have a chance to start anew, Kaldir and several warriors sacrificed their lives in order to save the stranded. I have grieved for them…mourned for them. I am sad over this lost, and I still am. But I know that Kaldir and those warriors would not want me or any of you to grieve any longer." Everyone raised their heads as the mood improved.

"For us Inamortans who have lost our home, we need a new home! That is why we will start anew!" All Inamortans cheered while the Eostians kept to themselves, but enjoyed the lively atmosphere. "We will start here, in Star's Fall Island! Then I as your king, will do my best to give you a new home!" Everyone cheered as Adonis raised his glass into the air.

Claudia smiled as she can already tell that Celestine will instantly accept and allow the Inamortans to live on Eostia, especially with Adonis as the king.

Alicia can only stare at Adonis in awe as the others cheered. El clapped as she stares at Adonis longingly. Myr smiled brightly as she remained sitting. Natalia held her hands together in a silent prayer. While Jack raised two barrels of ale and cheered with the crowd.

"For a new day!"

 **AND CUT! Wooh! This is a long chapter! Thanks for the wait you guys! I enjoyed writing this chapter…probably because Adonis can finally meet two out of nine of the main girls of Kuroinu. Review me to tell me how I did. Also, if you guys noticed, I have a cover art for the story! The work is not mine, but of a good friend of mine at school. Look him up on Deviant Art, his name is DraxTerumi, give him some love, he's still making some art for me. Which I appreciate. Don't know if you guys will see it, maybe it might take a few hours before you can see it…I don't know, I don't own this site.**

 **And to be honest, I wanted to continue, but then I thought it was best to leave it here and continue where we left off in the next chapter…**

 **But anyways! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys again in the next chapter!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6- The Council and Politics

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 6 of Order of Eostia, I have received quite a bit of positive reviews from the last chapter, and I expect to get the same again…no…seriously though, I need them reviews to motivate me a lot more.**

 **Now let us go to my replies to the reviews!**

 **Randomedude21- Yeah, I was actually quite amused writing that scene. I mean, here you are fully armored, sword sheathed with spear and shield ready, and what do you see? Half-naked women walking around with swords. Of course, they would do that since they are used to fighting monsters and armored enemies.**

 **edboy4926- Thanks.**

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni- Uh-huh…hmmm…there are some words where I cannot decipher due to it being a bit of a mess. But I did get the message…kinda…hopefully…**

 **Reader- That is actually a pretty good idea…to the writing board!**

 **UndeadLord22- Yep, been quite a while. Thankfully, I do longer chapters now and in the future. It just takes a while of getting used to.**

 **Perseus12- Keep on reading, then you'll find out.**

 **At last- Well it was bound to happen, and with it, some complications as well.**

 **Funny- Again, thank you for that. I was trying to make a scene where its serious, but also a small tinge of silliness added to it, and as well as common sense if others look at it.**

 **look2019- Thanks…also, *looks at reviews* you said the same thing…jeez, don't be a broken record please? At least say something else. You like the chapter, I get it. But I would appreciate it if you specify some things. Or type the things that you think need improvement.**

 **That is all! Now onwards to the chapter! A little warning, I'm not much when it comes to politics…and yes, this chapter has politics…**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

 **Chapter 6- The Council and Politics**

The sun shined brightly on the horizon signaled a new day. The feast has ended and what only remains are nothing more than people sleeping, where they slept was rather bizarre to say the least. Some slept on the ground, some managed to find their way to the tents, and some managed to get on top of a sleeping Giant.

All in all, the feast has ended with people, both Inamortans and Eostians, satisfied and tired.

Everyone ate, drank, and danced the night away. The Eostians, mainly Alicia and Claudia, were rather surprised when they found out that Adonis himself ordered for extra tents mainly for the Eostians. It just comes to show that he is a very hospitable host.

But it didn't stop the other Eostians that came with them to party until they drop.

Thankfully, none were harmed.

Right now, at the light of day, a certain king woke up in his tent. Groaning, he held his head as he felt the hangover hitting him hard. Standing up groggily, he shook his head as he reached for the glass on a table.

"Damn…h…ere it goes…"

As always, his sisters are always prepared whenever Adonis drinks alcohol. Reaching for the glass, he grimaced as he looked at the green, gooey liquid. Staring at it for a few seconds, he gulped as he lifted the glass and drank the liquid in one swig.

Groaning, he felt himself about to vomit from the terrible taste. Holding a hand to his mouth, Adonis swallowed as he felt the liquid pass through his throat.

"Urghh…" He shook his head as he sighed, he put the glass down and wiped his mouth. He kept himself steady for a few minutes, not moving from his spot, which was quite the challenge since the world kept on spinning around him.

"Come…urgh…on…" Adonis groaned as he closed his eyes and took a step forward. Feeling the throbbing pain go away slowly, he took another step forward.

Then another, and another, and another…

Until he is confident of walking straight without crashing into a wall, he would keep doing this whenever he drank. It was some sort of ritual or habit to him.

"Come on, you can do this." He muttered to himself as he slowly walked towards the exit. "Good, I'm doing…good…" He continued walking, all the while encouraging himself.

After exiting his tent, he took a deep breath to smell the fresh air. "Haaaa, that's it." He blissfully sighed as the cold air cooled his skin. He smiled as he stretched his arms, he then popped his neck making him grunt in satisfaction. He then began to twist his body a couple of times.

Nodding to himself, he looked at the two guards guarding his tent. "Both of you are dismissed for the day, get changed and have the other two ready." The both of them bowed and left. Adonis sighed as he looked towards the makeshift barracks.

Already, he can see a lot of recruits training. In fact, he can see Diamatrus having a couple of Speartons-in-training do push ups while their shields and a few rocks provide pressure on their backs.

Adonis winced as he remembered that hell. Its one thing if there are a few rocks weighing down on you while you do push-ups, but with the weight of the regular sized Spearton shield? One's arms will be more than sore the next morning.

"Their training might be hellish, but its what managed to get all my men to shape." He muttered to himself as he began walking towards the training grounds. Looking around, he can see a lot of early risers. Whether or not they are training or minding their own business, all of them stopped to greet each other. Of course, Adonis himself is not an exception.

He smiled as he entered the training grounds. Looking at a barrel full of wooden swords, he approached it and took one.

Swinging it a few times to get used to the weight, he nodded as he walked towards an empty spot where there are few people.

He took a deep breath as he held the wooden sword with both hands. Keeping his feet apart, he allowed his muscles to relax as his grip slowly tightened. Closing his eyes, he swung down and quickly followed it up with an upwards wing. He then did a one-handed thrust, he then held the sword with both hands as he slowly exhaled.

He took another deep breath as he swung to the right, making sure to keep his momentum, he then raised his sword slightly and swung down. His eyes narrowed as he imagined an enemy with a wound on their stomach and as well as a severed arm.

He spun as he swung to the left, he then followed it up with a thrust. He let go of the wooden sword for a while, only to grab it in a reverse grip.

He turned around and swung it to the right, ending it with his right hand touching the ground as his form is crouched. Standing up, he sighed as he felt someone approach him. "Hmph! As always, you combine the stance and mix it up. Quite unpredictable." Diamatrus approached him with a grin as he gave him a pat on the back.

Adonis chuckled as he felt the strong impact of the pat. "Well, I want to be different. But you should say that to Akame. She made her own style and makes sure to always train in secret. If I was unpredictable, then she is unknown."

"Hahaha! Well, isn't that the truth? Princess Akame, despite having a different style, managed to climb her way as the Matriarch of the Swordwraths. Of course, the council was quite angry at the fact that Princess Akame won the seat using her own style." Adonis sighed in frustration as he remembered that particular memory.

"But since she is my sister, they can't do anything but complain to themselves." Diamatrus crossed his arms and nodded. "You know, the council still remembers, right?" Adonis nodded as he returned the wooden sword to the barrel.

"Of course, those old men will never forget whatever happens. Especially if it involves them. And since I made a decision without informing them…" Adonis rolled his eyes as he can already imagine what will happen. Diamatrus snorted in amusement as he gave Adonis a pat on the shoulder. "Let those old fools say what they please! They all know that the majority of our people are on your side. Those senile idiots at least know that much."

Adonis nodded in appreciation as he turned to the taller tents far from where the feast was held. "Knowing them, they'd want to hold a meeting with me, and most likely with Lady Claudia as well. They will demand an explanation." Adonis turned towards Diamatrus with a smirk. The older man was holding his own smirk as he shook his head. "Hah! Let them try! They'll only end up with their faces red in the end!"

"I doubt that, they're getting smarter…" Laughing lightly, Adonis took a staff and a wooden shield. "For now, I'd rather not see their faces. I still have my daily ritual to do." Diamatrus smirked as he went grab a spare staff and shield. "Let me join in, I need to see if you've been getting rusty!" Adonis smirked as he shook his head.

"You wish!"

 _With Alicia_

Alicia was awake for some time, wandering around with her two guards. Thankfully, they were sober, unlike most of her troops. 'Well, with Adonis proclaiming us as their guest, I guess nothing bad will happen to us.' She thought to herself as she looked around.

She wore one of Akame's old dresses. It was a sleeved light blue dress with a purple skirt, the sleeves are white and thin which reveals Alicia's arms. The purple skirt she wore was accompanied by a zigzag pattern which is colored gold.

Looking around, she can see many interesting objects, such as an old woman wearing an old white robe weaving a couple of figures. Each are finely made with no flaws, in fact, she can see that each figure has a crown. She was caught up in watching that she failed to notice the old woman stopping.

"Oh?"

The old woman turned with a kind smile. Now Alicia can see that is woman is quite aged, if she were to guess, the woman is probably at her late 50's.

"You must be his majesty's guests." The woman stood up as she fixed her clothing. Alicia gave her a gentle smile as she cleared her throat. She quickly but carefully grabbed the woman's hand as she guided her as to not trip on her seat.

"My! How kind of you! My name is Dunma." Dunma introduced herself as Alicia took a step back and nodded. "I am Alicia Arcturus." She smiled as the woman gave an appreciating nod. "Mmm, Alicia. What a beautiful name."

"Ah…t-thank you." Alicia blushed as she stuttered slightly, Dunma noticed but paid no attention to it as she turned to look at her work.

"You must be amazed." Dunma gave a light-hearted grin as she turned to Alicia. She nodded in confirmation as she continues to admire Dunma's work. The old woman gave a smile of appreciation as she walked over to the unfinished cloth.

Alicia looked at the cloth and saw something similar, the red eyes. Slowly, Alicia realized as her eyes widened in astonishment.

"It looks just like him!"

Dunma nodded as she sat down.

"Correct, this is his majesty, our King, Adonis."

"It looks just like him, its as if he was looking at me." Dunma nodded as she turned around and continued working. "Well that is just how it is. After all, there is nothing that I can't weave in perfection." Dunma stated with pride in her voice.

"Wait…you just said his name; does he have a second name?" Dunma stopped as she scratched her chin. "He does, but we Inamortans have our own culture. And our names are a part of it as well. If you wish to learn more, ask his majesty. I'm pretty sure he can tell you more of it than me."

Alicia looked confused as she looked at Dunma.

"But I don't want to distu-" She was cut off as Dunma raised her hand. "Don't worry, his majesty is a kind and understandable man. He would never turn away from this, especially with your pretty face." Alicia's faced flushed red as she tries to form words. Dunma only laughed lightly as she continued weaving.

"You."

Alicia stopped as she stood still, that voice…it wasn't friendly…

She turned and already regretted it as she saw a man about her age looking at her with a scowl, he is accompanied by two rough-looking Swordwraths. He is blond and if it wasn't for his scowl then Alicia would consider getting to know about him. His blue eyes look at her with so much disdain that she can feel it. His blond hair is cleanly combed to the right, with no fringes whatsoever.

He wore a rather flashy outfit with feathers sticking out of the collar of his yellow jacket that seemed to shine, underneath that jacket was a blue undershirt and he wore green leggings made of silk.

But that was not what made Alicia want to punch him in the face…no…

It was the fact that his chin was raised so high that made Alicia want slap his face silly. But she can't, obviously this was a noble. But why? Adonis said that the nobles camped very far from this place, so why did they go the trouble of coming here?

"Who are you?" The way he said it, its making Alicia want to draw her blade. She felt a tug behind her. She glanced at Dunma, the elderly woman was standing up as she faced the noble. Her face was serious.

Taking a step forward, Dunma quickly changed her face. "Count Trystan! What brings you here?" The now named Count looks at Dunma in disdain as he took a step back, as if she was dirty. "Was I talking to you? You should be grateful that I, Trystan, came here, you commoner." Alicia silently grits her teeth as the two of her guards glared at Trystan.

Dunma, obviously kept her cool as she bowed her head. "Please forgive me for stepping out of line." Trystan gave a mocking smile as he crossed his arms. "Well, I forgive you. You should be grateful for receiving such mercy from me."

"Yes…" Alicia noted the hidden malice through Dunma's tone. She was trying to keep herself composed. Looking at Trystan she glared at him.

"Hmph! Whatever, go back to your peasant work, commoner!" Dunma turned around and walked slowly to her work.

Carefully stopping by Alicia's side, Dunma whispered.

"Don't tell him your last name."

Alicia nodded silently as she kept her eyes on Trystan. The noble turned his eyes on her, his eyes looked down at her angrily.

"And you? I do not recognize you."

Swallowing her spit, she opened her mouth. "Alicia…my name is Alicia…" Trystan hummed to himself as he looked at her guards. "Really, women with swords are such trivial things." He mocked them with a shake of his head. Alicia's eyes narrowed at him.

"Why do you say that?" Trystan smirked as he pointed at her hip, where her sword was. "Women are weaker than men, that's what. That is not their purpose. Their purpose is to warm our houses for us men…" Trystan gave a disgusting smirk as he leered at Alicia, making her uncomfortable. "And to warm our beds with their bodies, THAT is their purpose."

Alicia clenches her hands as her body starts shaking from anger.

"But that's enough. What I'm here for is to why someone like you is wearing that dress." Alicia's eyes widened as her guards held their swords, ready to defend her at a moment's notice. "You look like a noble, but that's not the point. I have met and know all nobles of the Order Empire…and you are not one of them."

Before Alicia can react, Dunma got in front of her. "She is a guest of our King, Count Trystan, it would not be wise to anger her!" Trystan clicked his tongue as he glared at the elderly woman. "You dare talk to me again?!" At this, they began to gather attention from many people who were already awake or have just woken up.

"You lot in this pathetic area should be grateful that I have stepped into this filthy place! And you!" He aggressively pointed his finger at Alicia, making her guards stand closer to her.

"You dare wear my darling Akame's clothing?! I should have you be locked in a dungeon you wench! Obviously, you are a thief! You two, arrest this peasant-whore!"

" **That is enough!"**

Everyone stopped as Trystan aggressively turned around at the source of the voice.

"Who dares raise thei-" Trystan stopped as she was approached by an angry Adonis who was wearing only his pants. Sweat poured from his body as Adonis stopped in front of Trystan. His normally red eyes were burning in anger as he stomped towards the source of his anger, Trystan.

"Y-Y-Your maje-STY!" Adonis suddenly punched his stomach causing him to bend over in pain. Looking down at his wheezing form, Adonis let out a sigh. Looking at Alicia and her guards, he motioned for them to come to him. Slowly, Alicia went to his side, her two guards following suit.

"W-Why?" Trystan gasped out as he held onto his stomach. His two guards kept still as they kneeled in front of their King.

"You harassed one of my guests with your actions today. This is only your punishment." Trystan's form shook in fear as he kept his head on the ground. "M-M-My apologies! I did not know!" Adonis crossed his arms as he looked down at Trystan.

"Nevermind that, what brings you here? Normally, you'd be following your grandfather." Trystan's body stood still as he slowly stood up.

"Your majesty…a meeting has called." Adonis narrowed his eyes, making Trystan flinch in fear. "The council has called for you, and as well as your…guests." He gulped as he avoided eye contact with Alicia. Adonis sighed as he looked at her.

"Alicia."

"Y-Yes!" Alicia was trying to make sure that her eyes land only on Adonis's eyes, but since he was taller than her, and the fact that he was naked and sweating was quite troublesome for her.

"Go to Claudia and have her prepare herself, wear something formal." Adonis said to her seriously as he turned around and started to leave. However, he stopped as he glanced at Trystan. "I will inform your grandfather of your actions today." Trystan paled as he stared at the retreating form of Adonis.

"Y-Yes…your majesty…" Trystan muttered defeatedly as he turned to leave with his two guards.

Alicia can only stare at Adonis in wonder, this is her first time seeing Adonis so angry, and the way he reacted when Trystan talked about the council…it's like…he hated it…

She nodded to herself as she made her way to where Claudia's tent lies.

 _40 minutes later_

Alicia gulped as she, Claudia, and their escorts arrived at the meeting place. They are now in a place where people with rich clothes stare at them. Of course, she still wore the dress that Akame had let her borrow, and Claudia is wearing a rather extravagant dress that shows off her beauty.

Her hair is tied in a bun while a few strands remain free. The dress she was wearing was a long white dress that goes pass her knees. The dress she was wearing was accompanied by a see-through veil that shielded her from the sun. The dress was quite tight, which is shown by how it shows off her curves, but despite this, Claudia managed to make it work with her figure.

Adonis was already there before them. He has a red cloak that covered his gray tunic with white dots decorating the clothing, he has a brown leather belt with a tiny golden circle at the center, his black pants are finely made of soft wool. For his footwear, he has black sandals with the straps going below his knees.

The stares were also accompanied by the fact that Adonis greeted them with a smile once they arrived. Before Adonis greeted them, most of the nobles eyed them with lecherous gazes. But the moment Adonis greeted them, they all backed off almost instantaneously, something that both Claudia and Alicia took note of.

"Welcome Claudia, Alicia. Come, the council awaits."

The two Princess Knights nodded and followed Adonis. The escort of Adonis, which consisted of two Speartons, and four Swordwraths, went first as they entered a large tent. Adonis kept his face passive as he entered the tent. Claudia kept herself calm as she looked at Alicia, who is nervously sweating.

"Whatever you do, do not do something to anger them." Claudia whispered to Alicia who nodded softly.

The moment they entered the tent, she was greeted by a large rectangular table, and a small square table. The rectangular table contains six chairs. The smaller table has three chairs, a spot specifically for Adonis, Alicia, and Claudia.

The six old men wearing rich clothing are sitting, while keeping their eyes at Adonis and his guests.

"My apologies for the wait, I had to prepare myself." Adonis said as he took a seat at the middle chair, prompting Alicia and Claudia to take a seat beside him.

"Hmph, you should know that we, of the council do not like wasting time, your majesty." The sixth old man spoke as he closed his eyes.

Adonis narrowed his eyes as he felt himself get annoyed. The first old man raised his hand. "Now, now, patience my friend. After all, his majesty is still young." Looking at Adonis he stood up. "Now, it is time to introduce ourselves. I am Lug the First Seat."

Lug is the oldest member. He is a small elderly man with a white mane, one cannot even tell if his beard is a part of his hair or not. His robes are rather rich in colors, white in particular.

One by one, the council members stood up and introduced themselves.

"Riev Second Seat." His robe is big and stained with many colors, his fat belly bulges from his clothing as he took a bite out of a piece of meat.

"My name is Magnan, Third Seat." His voice held little authority as his short graying hair was accompanied by the serious air he excludes. He wore a black tunic that goes well with the red color scheme of his jewelry

"Hrk! Rolf. Fourth Seat" The gruff voice of his clearly screams that he is unfriendly. His tanned bald head accompanied with the scars and his eyepatch clearly states that he is a war veteran. He only wore a sleeveless shirt that shows off his scar covered body and shorts.

"Alwick the Fifth Seat." This one is clearly someone who loves his riches. His clothes are littered with gold and jewelry. Each finger he has have golden rings with many different colored gems and diamonds. His smug look was annoying to say the least as even his hair is colored yellow as if claiming his hair is made of gold.

"Hmph, Treks, Sixth Seat." Treks's face was extremely wrinkly and saggy that one could mistake him as some sort of monster. He wore a simple gray robe with a hood to cover his head.

Afterwards, Both Alicia and Claudia stood up. "I am Alicia Arcturus, one of the Seven Shields." Rolf glared at Alicia as he crossed his arms, however that is all he could do. Claudia took her time looking at the Six Seats before opening her eyes. "And I am Claudia Levantine, one of the Seven Shields and as well as the Sworn Knight of the Goddess Celestine Lucullus." After her introductions, all Six Seats have strained faces as they started to release a hostile aura.

Alicia nervously eyed them as she and Claudia took their seat. Adonis sighed as he rubbed his head. Coughing to his hand, Lug looked at his fellow Seats. "Now that that is done. We shall address the issue. The issue that you yourself have raised, your majesty."

"Yes, let's get this over with."

"Hmph! You have made a decision without telling us, the Council." Both Alicia and Claudia looked at each other in confusion as Treks read a paper. "You were suppose to tell us about the foreigners the moment you encountered them yesterday!" Adonis narrowed his eyes. The five others nodded their heads as they did their own thing. Treks gave a smug grin as he looked at Adonis. "What say you, your majesty?"

Adonis closed his eyes and sighed as he stood up. "The reason why I did not tell you any of this is because I was negotiating with Lady Claudia here."

The old men raised brows as they listened in interest.

"Hoh? Then tell us what came of this negotiation of yours."

"They will provide us with land for us Inamortans to live in, in exchange, we will coexist by trade and protection." The Six Seats looked at each other and nodded. "Very well, but I have a question. What is it that troubles your lands, Lady Claudia?"

Claudia stood up. "Currently we are at war with the Dark Queen of the North. She controls all sorts of monsters and lead them." Rolf huffed as he slammed his fist to the table. "So, in other words, you want us to fight your war for you. Hmph, cowardice!" Alicia was about to snap until Adonis held her back with a hand on her shoulder.

"You seem short-sighted Rolf." He quickly turned his head towards Adonis with a sharp gaze. "What do you mean by that? I only pointed out the obvious." Adonis sighed as he shook his head as he stood up. "You have only heard about a small part of it and already you are judging Lady Claudia's words. That is what makes you short-sighted, I am rather surprised since the Council was supposed to be the head of politics in my Kingdom."

Immediately, the entire Council glared at Adonis. "Let me say this, we will not only protect, but we will also be protected. We have discussed that in order to build a better relation with the Seven Shields, we will fight alongside each other. Shoulder to shoulder."

"But what about these so-called monsters?" Magnan voiced out as he held his hands together while covering his mouth.

Adonis nodded as he looked at him. "Of course, we will fight them, they will also provide information on what kind of monsters we will face. One cannot win a war without information." Crossing his arms, Adonis smirked in confidence. "Or are you telling me that you would defy me?" They all looked at each other wearily, silently communicating.

"Remember, the Seven Shield Alliance are our allies. I would expect them to be treated the same way as we treat our people." Rolf furrowed his brows as he looked at Adonis.

"You mean…even the wo-"

"Yes! Even the women! As you can have heard in front of you, they each have their own titles as leaders." Rolf gritted his teeth as he kept his eyes on Adonis. The young King challenge his stare with a sharp glare as he swiped his hand across the air.

"I will not allow the difference in gender to interfere with our future! Whether or not you are a man or a woman does not matter! Do I have to repeat your punishment, Rolf? Or would you rather keep your mouth shut before I relinquish your seat?" Adonis coldly stated as Rolf bowed his head in submission.

"Good. Anyone else?" Nobody said a word as he closed his eyes. Lug coughed to gain everyone's attention as he stood up. "Since none have voiced their arguments, this meeting will be concluded. Although this meeting is short, please be mindful of the future, your highness." Adonis merely nodded as he turned towards Alicia and Claudia with a small smile.

"Let's go."

"Y-Yeah…" Alicia nodded slowly as she and Claudia followed.

"Oh, and Alwick."

Alwick stood up and looked at the King.

"Yes?"

"Your grandson, Count Trystan, has harassed Lady Alicia here earlier." Alwick paled as Adonis turned towards him with an 'I am not happy' look. "Punish him with…" Adonis stopped as he put a hand below his chin, thinking. Alicia looked at Adonis curiously while Claudia closed her eyes in mild anger.

After a while, and a sweating Alwick, Adonis snapped his finger.

"I'll let him off with a house arrest for a month. The next time I find out that he acted like the last, then I will have him do manual labor with the farm animals." Alwick gulped as he bowed. Doing manual labor, for a noble, that is a shame that will make challenging a Giant look like a pair of dogs playing fight.

"Yes, your majesty!"

Adonis nodded as he left the tent with Alicia and Claudia followed by their escorts.

Sighing to himself, Adonis looked at his escorts. "Get the carriage ready, I'm already getting tired." One of them saluted and left.

Looking at his guests, he gave them a tired smile. "Sorry that you have to see that. That's the only way I get them to listen to me." Claudia shook her head with a smile as she looked at Adonis. "It is fine. You handled it pretty well." He shook it off with a bashful smile. "Really? Akame told me that I'm scary when I'm in a meeting with them. I've only managed to get them to agree with me with peace once. This isn't one of them sadly." He chuckled as he turned towards Alicia.

Adonis smiled as she crossed her arms. "You looked like you were ready to tear them apart." She blushed as she looked to the side. "I can't help it. They called us cowards!" She huffed as she pouted a bit.

Adonis chuckled as he shook his head. "Trust me, I was in the same position as you. But I can't do anything to them. The same can be said for me." He said as the carriage arrived. "Come, we can talk more privately in the carriage." Claudia nodded while Alicia merely followed.

Their escorts got on their horses and surrounded the carriage as Adonis, Alicia, and Claudia got inside.

Sitting down, Adonis popped his neck as he gave a satisfied sigh. Alicia and Claudia sat in front of him, ready to listen.

"Listen, the majority of the Council are sly old men that will do anything for their own benefit. They have the support of some powerful nobles, while I get the rest. So, it basically means that I am more powerful." Claudia nodded as she looked at Adonis. "Why are you telling us this?" Adonis smiled as he gave her a wink as he grinned. "Because I trust you." After a few seconds of silence, Claudia smiled as she chuckled softly. "You really are a work of art." The King laughed softly as he waved it off.

"If you are more powerful, then why don't you disband them? It was clear that you do not like them." Alicia suggested while Adonis shook his head. "I can't. If I do, then there will be a civil war…and the last thing I need is to see my people kill each other." He said as his eyes burned in anger.

"But now that we are allies…the Council will be off my back for a while at least." He said as he looked at Claudia. He closed his eyes as he leaned back, thinking on what the Council's next move will be. Waging war is impossible, anything negative that comes to mind will be avoided.

After a while, Adonis sighed as he rested his elbows against his legs.

"I can only think of two possible moves that the Council will try to convince me to do." Raising a brow, Claudia listened in interest as Alicia remained quiet. "They will either try to make me demand more, which I find unlikely…or…" Adonis sighed in frustration. "I really hate the fact that I can read their possible movements." Alicia smiled in amusement while Claudia gave a light laugh.

Adonis took a deep breath as he relaxed himself.

"As the both of you know, I am the King…and…" He blushed as he looked away. "The Council has been pushing me to…get an heir…" Slowly, Alicia blushed as she found out what Adonis has been saying. "S-So they're asking you to get married? I-I-It shouldn't be a problem for you, right?" Adonis nodded as his blush died down. "Yeah, but the problem is that the Council wants me to marry more than one."

Claudia narrowed her eyes as she eyed at nothing in thought. "So, the Council wants you to marry many women…but why does that involve us?" Adonis chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his head. "Since the Council is made up of people that are rather bold…they'll most likely want me to marry at least one of the Seven Shields…" Alicia and Claudia's eyes widened as Adonis continues to explain. "With that, it will make our alliance a lot stronger…" He sighed as he scratched his head in frustration.

"Basically…the Council will try to convince me to marry one of you…I hate those old geezers…"

 **AND CUT! Sorry that its been a while guys, but I've been quite busy for the past few weeks, and the fact that school will start in 2-3 weeks doesn't help.**

 **There is also something that I want to say to ya'll for a while. There is a POSSIBILITY that I will put this and The Darkness of the Mercenary on a hiatus. Now before any of you grab your torches and pitchforks, let me explain myself. And no, its not because I am getting tired or anything. Its just because I want to focus on my second story, The Prince of The Swarm in Remnant. Now keep in mind that this is only a possibility, so there is a chance that I won't put this and the other story on hiatus.**

 **The reason on why is because that I've been feeling the urge to put some attention to TPoTSiR, at least 3-5 chapters, then I'm back to my old update cycle.**

 **Maybe it's because I've been listening to RWBY soundtracks for a while now…I dunno…**

 **Now onto what this chapter is about.**

 **I get that some of you want that the Order Empire remain united. But my brain and the plot had other ideas.**

 **Now, the Order Empire has two factions that could possibly go at each other's throats at a moment's notice. And I like it to be honest. It adds the feeling that not everything will be hunky dory and it adds a reminder that there will always be factions even within one country.**

 **Think of it as local street gangs fighting over money or territory.**

 **Now some of you have probably guessed what the Council is for…old men…against the King in so many different ways…I mean its basically a point-blank shot! Everyone can see it as clear as day!**

 **Now if there are any mistakes, I apologize...been wanting to get this out as soon as possible...**

 **Also…I have to ready my equipment…gotta call the bros…**

 ***Dials number***

 **Hey bro…you got the tickets? Good…you got your equipment ready?**

…

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU"RE TOO BUSY WATCHING NARUTO?!**

…

 **Kyle! Stop that! Our equipment needs to be in top shape!**

…

 **YES! I called you Kyle!**

…

 **What?! Ugh! Fine! Just get your shit ready!**

…

… **Oh, still here? Well, I'll see you guys at the next chapter…which will contain Adonis's first step within Eostia…bye!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7- Meeting the Goddess

**Hashire sore yo~**

 **Kaze no you ni~**

 **Tsukimihara wo~**

 **PADORU PADORU~!**

…

 **Oh, umm…belated Merry Christmas, PADORU, and Happy New Year!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I really was busy with a lot of stuff (BULLSHIT) anyways, if you guys remember or read I said that I won't be able to update this and TDoTM until I updated TPoTSiR 3-5 times…well…seems that it felt weird for me to bend my update cycle, so here we go!**

 **Now for the reviews! You guys sent quite a lot, thank you!**

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni- Welp, at least I managed to decipher your review. And the Inamortans and Eostians doing a give and take is something that will happen.**

 **Perseus12- Yes, corruption is pretty much present within the council. But take note that not ALL of them are THAT corrupt...much…you'll see in the following chapters. And Adonis also appreciates your support. And the women that Adonis will have in his harem? Hohoho, trust me…it's gonna be a lot…I'd say around…18-20 women…yes…that's a big number for a harem…**

 **mpowers045- You are right about that. And your hope for a harem is unneeded, for I am a harem connoisseur. And this story has a harem that will pretty much satisfy the majority of a lot of people's fantasy fetishes…as a man of culture, I must do so.**

 **Shadowgtz- Well, a rebellion could happen, but remember, Adonis has the support of the people and some nobles, so a rebellion will be unlikely to happen, that is until later on in the long run.**

 **look2019- …thanks, I won't question your methods of reviewing anymore…**

 **godisme- Well, your concern and suggestion are noted. But remember, Volt is currently known as a War Hero, not a Rapist modafuka…at least, not yet…**

 **Alexander Waight- Thanks!**

 **Guest- Of course I'll keep going!**

 **WarWithoutEnd- Don't worry, the only way this will end is if I die or if this story is finished. And I appreciate your compliment.**

 **And that is all of the reviews! Now let's go lads!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

 **Chapter 7- Meeting the Goddess**

"B-But that is only a possibility, right?" Alicia questioned as she watches Adonis trying to turn his attention to anything besides the two women in front of him.

"Yeah, this will be what the Council will decide on. In the end, I will be forced to pick a wife. Not only by the Council, but also the by nobles that support them."

Claudia looked at Alicia in concern as Alicia's mind went numb as she can began to imagine what would happen, especially with her cousin, Prim, involved.

"Since the Council have already met the both of you, they will be anxious to meet the rest of the Shields." Closing his eyes, Adonis sighed as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "The Council will try to convince me to take a wife from one of the Seven Shields."

Alicia narrows her eyes as she gave a cold stare towards Adonis. He quickly noticed it and tried to calm her down.

"However, I will not let them have their way." Adonis said firmly. Claudia nodded as she held Alicia's shoulder.

"Claudia, Alicia." Shifting her attention to the King, she gave him her full attention. "The both of you have seen the Council, and some of them can be easily….persuaded to a degree." Adonis grinned as he held two fingers. "Alwick and Riev are the easiest ones to convince."

Blinking, Alicia watched as Adonis lowered his middle finger.

"Alwick is someone who loves riches." He chuckled. "If gold was a woman, he would marry it. Damn the consequences."

Already, Claudia is piecing together what Adonis is planning. Nodding to herself Claudia can already imagine some of the best ways to 'persuade' some of the Council to hold off for the marriage proposal…even if its something that a knight shouldn't do.

"He holds no love to power. Basically, anything that shines and is expensive will always be something he treasures the most. Anything else is secondary."

Alicia scowled as her opinion of Alwick, who is also the grandfather of Count Trystan, to lower.

Holding out another finger, Adonis gave a confident smile.

"Riev is an easy one, all we have to do is introduce him to delicious food from Eostia. Sounds good?"

Claudia nodded.

Blinking, Alicia looked at Adonis questioningly.

"Adonis."

Turning his attention towards her, Adonis hummed as can see Alicia thinking of a question.

"You say that…and I know what you are planning to do, and we appreciate it but…" Adonis gave her a gentle smile. "What are you saying? This is for my sake. If I am forced to pick a wife, then I will have to mask myself as a husband. And faking myself is something that I hate." Alicia's eyes widened as her view of Adonis began to shift from respect to adoration.

Adonis's smile turned melancholic as he looked outside the carriage.

"Besides…not only I…but those who are forced to marry me will be chained." Looking at the two Shields, Adonis gave them a serious look. "Against their own will, they will be forced to keep face and walk beside me. They will be caged. I'll hate myself…especially if they want to be somewhere doing something else."

His eyes narrowed as he glared at the wooden floor.

"There are many things that I despise the most. Forcing others that are innocent is only one of many."

No one spoke after a while, until Claudia decided that it was time to bring up another concern.

"While I appreciate what you are doing not only for yourself, but for Alicia and the rest, I must speak of another matter as well." Raising a brow, Adonis nodded as he relaxed and waited for Claudia.

"If what you plan succeeds, then won't the council try to sell off one of your sisters?" For a moment, Adonis's red eyes shone in anger, but as quick as it happened, it quickly turned carefree.

Chuckling, Adonis fixed his clothes while Claudia and Alicia looked at Adonis in astonishment.

"The Council and the nobles know that to do that is to incur my wrath upon them." He then quickly waves one of his hands as if waving off their concerns. "That, and I have made it a law that female soldiers are to be freed from the bonds of politics. Of course, discrimination of female soldiers are still being present, despite our best efforts."

Claudia nodded in understanding while Alicia's eyes narrowed as her mind quickly drifts towards a certain Count.

They felt a weak but sudden pull, indicating that they have reached their destination.

The door opened, revealing the entrance towards Adonis's tent. In front of the entrance to his tent were his sisters, Akame and Kurome.

Adonis smiled as he nudged his head, giving both ladies in front of him the universal sign of 'ladies first'. Claudia smiled as she watched Alicia go a little red from her cheeks. Giving a mental smile, Claudia went out first while Alicia went second, uttering a small 'thank you' to Adonis.

He only gave her a smile as he nodded.

Then finally it was his turn to get out of the carriage. And he was greeted with a familiar sight.

Two pairs of eyes, one pair red, the other black. Both pairs are staring at him in worry. He only gave them a bright smile as he gently ruffled both of their hair. He was awarded with mewls of satisfaction.

"Don't worry, the Council didn't do much…not that they can do anything without me present." Akame only looked at him with her red eyes.

"But you know that they will try to do something, right?"

"And it will not be the last time."

Adonis only nodded as he let go of their heads and began to walk towards his tent. "As I've said, don't worry. Now, let's talk inside my tent."

Once inside, Adonis turned towards Claudia.

"As long as we can get land to call our home, then the Council will not dare to interfere. Therefore, they will most likely try to vote on what happens next. Of course, they are only limited to one action." Claudia nodded as Adonis began to pace back and forth around the room.

Meanwhile, both Akame and Kurome began to set a table with refreshments.

"The marriage proposal."

And immediately, both sisters stopped, their bodies stiff as they looked between Adonis and the two Shields.

"However, since they have to vote, then we still have a chance to sway the others to vote against the marriage proposal."

Both sisters sighed in relief as they looked at each other.

Adonis crossed his arms as he sighed.

"Of course, the Council will bring up the matter once again once things have settled." Akame nodded as she poured tea over to some cups. "This is not like when Kurome and I became the representatives for the Swordwraths and the Shadowraths. This is something that they will repeatedly bring up. Eventually, you will have to decide, brother."

Adonis smiled as he turned towards one of his sisters.

"Right, but I will cross that bridge when I get there."

"Brother is lazy."

Adonis's eyes widened as he turned towards Kurome. Said girl was munching on some cookies. "I am not lazy! And Natalia baked those for us! Don't hog them all to yourself!"

"Don't wanna."

"Kurome!"

Claudia watched in amusement, while Alicia was looking on with astonishment. With everything that is happening, she doesn't see a King and two princesses. No, she sees something that she can relate to. Something that is important.

Smiling softly, she can see herself doing this with her cousin.

Claudia smiled warmly as she can envision something that she wants to have so dearly. Looking at her ring, she gave it a gentle kiss.

'Someday…after this war…we will give it another try…'

"Kurome, don't just eat it all."

"Here, have some."

"Thank you."

"Akame! Both of you!"

 _6 hours later, night time_

Adonis sat on the sandy beaches away from any tents, facing the very land of Eostia.

He watched each wave crash while a cold night breeze flew by, causing his hair to dance with it. He closed his eyes as he let out a smile.

"I leave to meet with the rest of the Shields within two days, huh?" He asked to no one as he relaxed his body. Hearing the music of the waves sets him at ease. Opening his eyes, he stared at the stars.

'I wonder how we got here. Eostia is not any place that I have heard of. The only thing I can think of is when I made my wish…' Looking down, he chuckled as he began to think of a certain Magikill.

"Myr is probably still studying on that jewel…best to not disturb her for a while, at least."

Sighing, he laid down on the sand as he closed his eyes.

'Claudia has told me that Celestine is a kind goddess…hopefully, she can grant us land…a home…' Adonis frowned as he began to think deeply about that certain word.

Home.

The very word that is most important to him now. Not only to him but for his people. Everyone that he cares about is depending on him to give them something that they have lost. Something that will allow them to live and prosper. To grow their family.

"Akame…Kurome…mother…father…." His eyes opened, revealing his red eyes, however, if one would take a look at it, his eyes carry a hint of sadness.

Pushing himself off the sand, he stared at Eostia.

"I never did say goodbye…did I?" He chuckled weakly as he stood up and walked towards the water.

Unknown to him, a pair of blue eyes watched him carefully.

Once the water reaches his knees, he gave a soft sigh as he stared at the endless waves of water. "Hey, father. I know that I haven't talked to you for a long while. But you should know by now…Inamorta is gone. The land that you and mother have raised us in is gone…just like that." He smiled weakly as he reached down and cupped his hands to get some of the ocean water.

Staring into the clear waters, Adonis smiled.

"The land is gone, but the people remain safe…"

Alicia was kneeling so that she cannot be seen. She continues to watch Adonis as the music of nature continued.

The crashing of waves, the rustling of vegetation.

"I know that your ashes are not here…but I know that you watch over us, even now. Your ashes are gone. In my haste, I forgot it inside the castle…" Adonis gave a sad smile as he looked up at the stars.

"I'm sorry…"

Alicia felt bad that she was listening without his knowledge, but there is no turning back now. Suddenly, her eyes widened as Adonis began to chuckle weakly which then turned to laughter.

"What am I doing? Knowing you, you would laugh at me for talking like that. While mother would smother me with her special hugs again." Wiping his eyes with his wet hands, he winced as he felt the sting in his eyes.

Alicia giggled lightly as Adonis grinned as he opened and closed his eyes.

"The land where I kept your ashes is gone…" He looked down in sadness as he sighed heavily. He then looked up again with a smile. "But at least…I'll say my goodbyes here…I know how much you and mother loved the ocean." He joked as he gave a playful grin.

Closing his eyes, Adonis inhaled deeply as he kept still.

Opening his eyes, Adonis exhaled.

"Goodbye, father, mother…and…" Adonis smiled as he turned to the west. "Kaldir..."

"Tell the men that died alongside you that…I am proud to be their King…and thank you…'

Alicia watched in interest as Adonis turned back and began to walk.

'So, we're the same…' She thought to herself as she waited until Adonis was out of sight. Once he was gone, Alicia walked out of her hiding spot. Looking at the spot where Adonis was earlier, she smiled as she walked forward and kneeled.

"Both Adonis and I have lost many, our parents included…" Standing up, she took her sword and pressed the tip on the sand.

"I may have only met Adonis, but I respect him and very well consider him a friend…with my blade, I will give my all to help him!"

She finished with a spin of her feet and sheathing her sword.

If she paid attention, she would have noticed the slight glow of the water where Adonis stood.

 _2 days later_

Adonis watched the land of Eostia growing larger each second. He felt excited, not only because he can finally meet Celestine, but also because it is a new land. One with different things, people, culture. EVERYTHING is new here.

Beside the ship, he was sailing was Claudia and Alicia's ships. Each manned by a crew. Looking beside him, he is proud to watch his crew work.

Accompanying him were 10 Speartons, 10 Archidons, 15 Swordwraths, 3 Magikills, and 5 Merics.

Counting him, his sisters, and the 20 sailors operating the ship, there are 66 people on this ship.

Claudia guaranteed an audience with Celestine. Something that Adonis is looking forward to, but also something that he is worried about.

'If what Claudia and Alicia wore is that revealing…I fail to imagine what this goddess Celestine would wear.' He shivered as he imagined it. He didn't want to imagine it…but he can't help it.

After all, Claudia did give him a vague description of what she normally wears...and he blushes at the mere thought of it.

"Your majesty."

Turning around, a Spearton greeted him with a bow. Gesturing him to continue, the Spearton nodded.

Strangely enough, he had not felt the familiar sway of the ocean against the ship for a while now…

'I wonder why?'

"We have just landed a minute ago, Princess Akame and Kurome are waiting for you."

Immediately, Adonis's cheeks reddened as he looked around him and, sure enough, they have landed on a bustling port. He can see many curious eyes watching him, not that he would blame them. After all, he did stand out with his clothing, especially since it makes him look like royalty. At least he didn't have to bring his crown, that would only make things more complicated.

"R-Right, I was just taking in the sights."

Adonis fixed himself as he went towards his sisters who were waiting for him just off the ship with a smile, or in Kurome's case, a bag of candies.

"Took you a while." Akame said as she approached her brother. Adonis can only chuckle weakly as he waved it off. "Sorry, I was just looking around."

"Didn't look like it." Adonis shifted his gaze towards Kurome, who was now looking at him with a deadpan stare.

Knowing how this would end, Adonis immediately faked a cough as he proceeded to lead both his sisters along with their guards towards Claudia and Alicia, both who were conveniently waiting for them just a few steps away.

"Your majesty."

Adonis knew that she was only being respectful in front of his soldiers, it still doesn't change the fact that Claudia called him a title of royalty.

And immediately after that, they were the center of attention.

After all, not only did they see soldiers of unknown origin, but they also heard and saw one of Shields calling him majesty.

All Adonis could do was nod and hope that things went well.

"If you would follow us, we have a carriage waiting for you."

"My thanks, lead on."

To many, he looked and sound dignified. Acting confident without sounding arrogant. But to those that really know him, they would notice small beads of sweat on Adonis's face.

Akame, being one of the many who knows Adonis long enough, quickly held his hand. Not out of nervousness, but as a way to alleviate his nervousness. Giving her a thankful smile, Adonis made sure to keep himself steady. His sister smiled as she softly tightened her grip to further comfort her brother.

In front of him is a carriage made of fine oak. The oak was shining quite brightly, it goes well with the black exterior with the gold accent that forms like vines around the carriage.

"Your majesty, we are here."

Looking around, Adonis looked at his guards and smiled. "All of you, keep us safe." The Speartons stood straight and stomped their feet, while the rest clenched their fists and beat their chests softly once.

"Yes!"

The carriage was open, which showed the interior is a luxurious red, the light red drapes accompanied by the gold trimmings were just as luxurious.

Adonis nodded as he quickly entered the carriage. Followed by Akame and Kurome and as well as the two Shield Princesses.

Once inside, Adonis gave a sigh of relief as he allowed himself to relax. Alicia looked worried as she watched Adonis wipe a few beads of sweat.

Seeing this, Kurome spoke up.

"Brother can't handle awkward situations."

Turning towards her, Alicia looked confused, while Claudia nodded in understanding.

"Awkward situations?"

Kurome sighed as she pointed towards her brother who was busy being calmed down by Akame. "Brother prefers to have his friends call him by his name, he knows that it is necessary to be formal to each other in public. But since this 'public' is not the usual, he gets a little nervous. Especially since it's a place with people that do not know him."

Kurome finished with a munch of one of her candies. Claudia smiled gently as she looked at Adonis. Getting slightly closer to his face, but close enough to still be appropriate, she gave him a gentle smile. "Do not worry, you can take your time to get used to it."

Adonis gave her an appreciative smile as he gave her a nod. Akame finished checking over her brother and gave Claudia a nod of thanks.

Adonis chuckled as he sat straight.

Alicia's eyes widened as she remembered a certain question regarding his name.

"Adonis, I have a question."

He raised a brow but smiled nonetheless.

"Ask away."

Alicia took a calming breath and gave a calm smile.

"What is your second name?"

Immediately, the three Inamortans' eyes widened in alarm as they all looked at each other. Seeing this, Claudia and Alicia suddenly got worried.

'Did I ask wrong? Dunma told me that it was fine to ask…I-I need to apologize!'

"U-Umm, sorry…if it's such a sensi-"

Immediately she was cut off by Adonis shaking his head in understanding.

"No, its no worries. It is just that we Inamortans have our own culture. And to utter our second name is quite…uncommon…"

Raising a brow, Claudia decided to join in the conversation.

"Uncommon? How so?"

Looking at his sisters, they each came to an understanding and Adonis sighed as he prepared to give the two Shield Princesses a small history lesson.

"You see, the Order Empire has lasted for many years. And the Kings that before me have made their legacies known. The most well known is the Passing of Names. In this, it became a culture for us Inamortans. That is because the very King that made this his legacy has united the Order Empire even more than his predecessors."

Adonis took a small breath as he made sure that both Claudia and Alicia are still listening. Then he continued.

"He told every living Inamorta that second names are only a mask for the true face and that second names are one of the many causes of discord between Inamortans."

Raising a brow, Alicia began to think deeply.

"Second names cause discord? How?"

Adonis smiled as he pointed a finger at her.

"Good question. The answer is the difference between the people. Commoners and Nobles are people, and yet the nobles distance themselves from commoners. Back then, the corrupt ones usually use their second names to do anything they want."

"But won't the nobles themselves be retaliating?"

Adonis nodded.

"Yes, in fact, they did try to retaliate against the King. But the King asked them a question."

Afterward, Adonis was clearly excited as he began clearing his voice. Seeing this, Akame and Kurome can only roll their eyes, while both Alicia and Claudia seemed interested.

"'So, you prefer to keep your second names? Rather than keep the unity between our people? Our ancestors formed the Order Empire not to conquer nor to seek out the best. The Order Empire was formed to unite the very people! If you call yourself an Inamortan, then discard your second name and be one with the people!'"

'Outstanding…to think that the history of Inamortans can be this interesting…Klaus will be delighted to study and record this.'

"So? What happened?" Alicia didn't know it, but she was mesmerized by the story. Adonis can only grin in excitement.

"The nobles reluctantly agreed, they only ask to keep their second names, and the King made them promise to never even say it…ever…."

"Then…" Alicia seemed downcast as she wanted to know more about Adonis.

Seeing this, Adonis gave her a carefree smile as he leaned over and held Alicia's left shoulder. This, in turn, surprised her and caused her to give a cute squeak.

Chuckling mentally, Claudia smiled at the interaction.

"Our culture states that we cannot state our second names between _Inamortans_. So…" Alicia's eyes widened as she looks at Adonis in hope.

"I am Adonis Virknados, the 17th King of the Order Empire. Beside me are my sisters; Akame Virknados and Kurome Virknados."

Claudia hummed in interest as she raised a brow at their second names. But she remembered something, specifically about the Giants.

"But what about the Giants? If I remembered correctly, Jack introduced himself as Jack Rockfist." Adonis nodded. "Yeah, the Giants are an exception as they have no second names. Only their clan names, each Giant represents their clan. So, if they say their clan name, then its sort of like their title."

Alicia made a noise of realization as she realized what Adonis was saying. The King only chuckled humorously.

Kurome looked at her brother as she gave Adonis a quick poke to his side, causing him to flinch in surprise. Adonis looked at her with a knowing look, already knowing what she wants to say.

"Brother is weak to pretty girls." Kurome pointed to Alicia.

Immediately, both Adonis and Alicia blushed red. He was expecting it, but he still felt the impact of the accusation. While Alicia was surprised.

"K-Kurome! I only told her because it is rude not to know my full name! Besides, we have to give our trust to them!"

"Still didn't change the fact that you told her despite our culture. You know, if mother was still alive, she would tease you for bending father's words just to flirt with a girl."

And with that, both Adonis and Alicia's face went redder than before.

"I-I wasn't flirting! I was only properly introducing ourselves to both Alicia and Claudia!"

"Still sounds like flirting to me."

Akame giggled lightly as she watched her two siblings bicker back and forth. Claudia can only give a wry smile as she watched in amusement.

Alicia's blush died down as she realized what Kurome said.

"Wait, your father is the King who…?" She trailed off, giving Adonis the chance to answer her question. Patting Kurome's head lightly, Adonis looked at Alicia.

"Yes, father made this culture possible. It was he who managed to unite the Order Empire far deeper than any King could. And I am proud to be his son." He puffed out his chest, proud to be the son of the late King. Akame and Kurome can do nothing but smile, feeling the same.

Claudia agreed wholeheartedly as she can imagine how it feels.

She may not be a Levantine by blood, but she is proud to be one. 'Father may be harsh on Klaus and me, but I know that he cares for the both of us deeply. He just doesn't like looking weak.' She stared at her side in nothingness as she did a soft sigh.

"My dream is to surpass my father…not just as a King, but also as a warrior." Claudia smiled in understanding. "That's a good dream." Adonis grinned as he gave a thumbs up. "Father was a strong Spearton, he was a wise King and recorded as one of the strongest warriors to ever live." Akame added as she looked outside the carriage.

Kurome continued nibbling on her candies as she looked at her siblings. Alicia was looking at her mentor and smiled, Claudia returned the smile with a motherly-like aura.

"Reminds me of when you first became my student. You dreamed to become a splendid knight of justice." Alicia blushed as she looked away in embarrassment. "T-That was back then! Besides, I'm a knight and a Shield…" She then looks at her mentor. "And I am thankful for everything that you've done." Claudia smiled and nodded as she looked outside and can see that they are already inside the walls of Ken, and to be precise, they are already in front of the castle.

"We are here."

Adonis's eyes widened as he looked outside, and much to his astonishment, he can see a beautiful white castle. The beautiful garden can be seen just over the side. Then there is also the fact that there is a red carpet lined up to the door of the carriage.

The door opened and he was greeted by two rows of women dressed with white blouses, they each have a golden bracelet on their hands. Each of them are all beautiful, but none compare to the figure standing at the end between both rows.

Long platinum blond hair reaching towards her legs, her bright green eyes were such a wonder, her pure white skin as white as snow, and long pointed ears. She wore pure white robes that were rather revealing with a black leather strap hanging on a circlet that hides maidenhood…but not quite.

Adonis blushed as he tried to avert his eyes from the elf.

'So that's an elf? And if she's the goddess incarnate, Celestine Lucross…well, she is a goddess incarnate…' Adonis thought absentmindedly as he got off the carriage once Claudia and Alicia got off. Quickly flashing a kind smile at the elf, Adonis began to walk towards her with the grace of royalty. Claudia and Alicia flanked him on his side, while his sisters were right behind him.

He had his head held high, but not high enough to be considered arrogant.

To others, it was a sign that he is maintaining his image as King. But to Adonis…

'Do not look at her breasts! Do not look at her breasts! Do not look at her breasts!'

It was rather embarrassing.

Even the guards are astounded at the appearance of this…goddess…but thankfully, they each pride themselves as an escort of their King, so they maintain an image.

An image of unwavering discipline and loyalty.

Once reaching the elf. Adonis carefully held out his hand, the elf gave him a kind smile as she proceeded to give him a handshake.

"You must be Adonis, King of the Order Empire. I am Celestine Lucross, I hope your trip here went well?" Her voice was soft and soothing, as expected of a goddess incarnate.

"Yes, the trip went smoothly, and you have excellent vassals."

Beside him, Alicia's eyes gleamed and silently gave Adonis her thanks.

Taking a step back, he allowed his sisters to step in the spotlight.

Akame went first as she did a curtsy.

"I am Akame, first princess."

Then Kurome.

"Kurome, second princess."

Then he smiled as he spoke with his sisters in unison.

"And we are pleased to meet you, Celestine Lucross."

Celestin gave a warm smile as she made a mental note of how polite they are…and how cute Kurome was. She took a step to her side and motioned some of her handmaids to bring in some refreshments.

"Come, we shall speak in my garden, that is if you would not mind?" Celestine questioned as she watched Adonis for any signs of discomfort, only to discover none.

Adonis smiled as he nodded.

"That is fine, I do enjoy the outdoors." He admitted as his mind went back to the past. The fun times his family had, going on a picnic, or simply bonding outside…he missed those days.

Claudia went beside Celestine as she gave her liege a nod at Celestine's welcoming smile. Alicia stayed beside Adonis as she watched for anything suspicious…not that there were any…

 _Inside the White Citadel's garden_

Adonis took a seat between his sisters, and almost immediately, they were served with tea and biscuits.

'This doesn't look like an audience with a ruler…' Adonis thought mentally as he watched the handmaidens pour them some tea.

Afterwards, they poured one for Celestine, who is also in front of him.

Celestine gave the handmaidens a smile and a thank you before taking a sip of her tea. Meanwhile, both Claudia and Alicia stood beside her at attention. Ready for anything.

Kurome took a small sip and nodded at the flavor.

Adonis cleared his throat as he gave a thankful smile towards their hosts. "I have not stated our full names due to our culture as Inamortans. Allow me to introduce ourselves." He stood up and did a formal bow.

"Adonis Virknados, and from my left and right are my younger sisters, Kurome Virknados and Akame Virknados."

Celestine replied with a nod as she gestured Adonis to take a seat. He happily obliged as he fixed his chair and mentally prepared himself for one purpose.

Making sure to pay attention to Celestine's face and not her smoking hot body…

Easy enough, right?

…

Right?

 **AND CUT! Thanks for making it this far, and I know that this chapter is short, but I wanted this to be out as soon as possible. There is also the fact that my charger for my laptop, which I'm currently using, is broken. So, I'm trying to get my dad to fix it as fast as possible, or buy a new one…hopefully not.**

 **Nothing much to say here, to be honest, this does only contain Adonis's first step in Eostia and meeting up with Celestine.**

 **In the next chapter or two, he will meet the rest of the Shield Princesses…I may have to play Kuroinu Rebellion for a little reference.**

 **Also, I have a question for you guys and gals…the culture that I made for the Inamortans…it is good? Cuz, to be honest, I thought that it might be a good thing since the Order Empire is united as one.**

 **Also! Below this is a couple of names for the elite that I want your opinion on. PM me so that we can discuss in full detail if any of you so desire. Also, the ones with a '?' are ones that I'm having trouble with or I'm not sure about…suggestions anyone?**

 **Elite Swordwrath- Sword Masters/Sword Mistresses**

 **Equipment: Chainmail and leather armor, buckler, longsword, and a dagger.**

 **Elite Archidon- Sentinels**

 **Equipment: Studded leather armor with a gray cape, longbow, and a shortsword.**

 **Elite Spearton- (?)**

 **Equipment: Full plate armor with tiger pelt as capes, halberds, and a tower shield.**

 **Elite Magikill- Arch-Magikills (?)**

 **Equipment: Gandalf style clothing…and a staff…I dunno…(?)**

 **Elite Eclipsers- Moonwings**

 **Equipment: Light Leather armor, short bows, short swords or short spears.**

 **Elite Shadowrath- Shadowguard**

 **Equipment: Ninja armor, double-sided spear, tanto, shuriken, and smoke bombs.**

 **That is all for now. I don't know if I should give the Giants an elite, but I'll think about it. Now, some of you may have noticed something in the current chapters.**

 **Where are the Albowtross?**

 **I will explain that in the next chapter…so for now…**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


End file.
